


Первые уроки

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Journalism, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: У Скуталу и Свити Белль давно есть наставники. Их подруга Эппл Блум считает, что ей-то наставник не нужен — кто, в самом деле, может научить тонкостям фермерской работы лучше семьи? Но кое-кто имеет на этот счёт другое мнение, особенно после приснопамятного понивилльского эксперимента…
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	1. Эппл Блум принимает предложение

— Тэ-эксь… — Эпплджек подняла взгляд с письма на младшую сестру. — Докладывай, чё на этот раз натворила?

— Чё сразу натворила-то?!

— А с чего бы ещё тебя вздрючивать собирались?

— Чё сразу вздрючивать-то?!

— Превентивно хотя бы, — важно произнесла Эпплджек.

— Чё?!..

— На всякий случай, — перевёл доставивший письмо Виндчейзер. — Твоя сестра хочет сказать, даже если вы ничего не натворили — это ещё не значит, что вы ничего не натворили. Потому что либо уже натворили и про это просто пока не знают, либо всё равно натворите самое позднее послезавтра.

— Эт’самое, — подтвердила старшая. — Так что колись. Чё’эт тебя на вздрючку аж в Кантерлот вызывают?

— Чё сразу вздрючку-то?! Где тот Кантерлот и где я торчу последние три недели, как в школе четверть началась?!

Эпплджек почесала затылок: это было правдой. Перевела взгляд:

— А ты-то знаешь, чего доставил?

Виндчейзер кивнул:

— Знаю. Приглашение Эппл Блум прибыть завтра в десять утра, и далее по мере необходимости, в кантерлотский дворец для разговора с их высочествами о важном деле.

— И чё тогда было письма расписывать, да аж со всеми подписями-печатями? На словах бы и сказал.

— На словах попросили сказать, что с собой специально брать ничего не нужно. А эта бумага с подписями-печатями для отмазки от школы вроде как.

— И отмазать мог бы на словах.

— В вашей школе от меня шарахаются и пытаются чертить в воздухе какие-то символы. Зебриканские шаманы такими злых духов отгоняют.

— Лихо. Чем заслужил?

— Пару раз отмазал Скуталу.

— Весело с вами… Ну ладно, а чего её туда вызывают, не в курсе?

— Знаю только, что это как-то связано с тем экспериментом на задворках вашей фермы. Вы его ещё «эксдерьментом» называете.

— О как… — Эпплджек опять почесала затылок. — Ну тады ой. В смысле, по этой части вродькак и впрямь дрючить не за что, мелкие там тока сбоку стояли. Кто отвезёт-то её, ты?

— Нет, зачем? То есть могу, конечно, но проще Старлайт попросить сразу во дворец перебросить.

— А там её…

— А там с неё, можешь мне поверить, ни на секунду глаз не спустят. И после того, как во дворце побывала Свити Белль, ни секунды лишней не задержат.

— Блин, да чё там Свити-то наколбасила, хоть бы сказали уже?! — потребовала Эппл Блум с интересной смесью жалобных ноток и жадной заинтересованности в голосе.

— Насколько знаю, довела до белого каления всю дворцовую прислугу со стражей и кокнула вазу.

— Всего-то?

— Любимую вазу Со… Селестии.

— Вау… — прошептала Эппл Блум. На этот раз с лютой завистью.

— Слышь, — предостерегла её сестра, — ты, если вздумаешь превзойти, то имей в виду. Шо никакого переходящего приза за энто дело не получишь, а получишь кой-чего другого, усекла?

— Тож за приз сойдёт, ради такого дела можно и потерпеть… ладно, ладно, шучу.

— Получишь так, что не сойдёт долго, я без шуток предупредила. А назад её как?

— А про это пусть у них самих головы и болят. Вот же тебе официальная бумага: пригласили. Сами пригласили, сами пусть и огребают. Небось, после Свити должны понимать, на что идут.

— Мне-то чё делать? — вернула разговор в прежнее русло Эппл Блум.

— Ничего особенного. Завтра к полдесятому приходи в за́мок Твайлайт, тебя встретят и перебросят. Там тоже встретят и объяснят, что дальше. Желательно не опаздывать, конечно.

— Да я ж теперь не опоздаю просто потому, что не усну…

***

Из вредности Эппл Блум побилась с собой об заклад, что не придёт к за́мку раньше половины десятого — и, к немалому собственному удивлению, выиграла. В замке этим фактом тоже были слегка удивлены, но вслух высказывать ничего не стали и сразу перешли к краткому инструктажу:

— Старлайт перебросит тебя в мою комнату. Просто выглянешь наружу, там кто-нибудь будет ждать, и тебя проводят куда надо.

— Стоп, эт’чё? Это ради меня там кому-то полчаса на посту придётся торчать?

Виндчейзер и Старлайт переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— После твоей подруги, — пояснила отсмеявшаяся первой Старлайт, — я не удивлюсь, если этот пост выставили уже через минуту, как только вчера было дописано письмо с приглашением. Причём тот, кто на нём стоит, попал туда не как-нибудь, а в наказание.

— Ещё и дразнятся, — буркнула Эппл Блум. — Так нечестно вообще-то, мне ж сестра запретила Свити переплёвывать…

— А слабо́ переплюнуть так, чтобы не влетело?

— Тебе-то что?

— Так у нас это, можно сказать, семейное — её величество радовать.

— Хватит! — остановила Старлайт. — Нечего её подстрекать… она, если приспичит, и без подстреканий обойдётся. Ну, готова?

— Агась, — кивнула мелкая.

Хлоп!

***

Эппл Блум огляделась. Судя по всему, её выбросило в типичные гостевые апартаменты дворца — нетипичной здесь была разве что огромная карта в половину стены, какие-то хитрые инструменты на столе (опознавались только циркули) и преизрядный запас бумаги с карандашами. Больше ничего необычного не нашлось. Кобылка пожала плечами и вышла в коридор.

Прямо напротив двери сидя спал стражник-единорог. Его копьё было прислонено к стене.

— Буп!!! — весело воскликнула Эппл Блум и дотронулась копытцем до носа стражника.

— А-а-а!!! — спросонья взвизгнул тот, подскакивая. Задетое им копьё свалилось и древком съездило шутницу аккурат по крупу. Та, впрочем, нисколько не впечатлилась: дело было житейское и довольно привычное. Так же весело сказала:

— Привет! Вродькак, это меня вы тут ждёте.

— Э… по описанию подходишь, — признал стражник, встал и поправил на себе амуницию. Подхватил копьё. — Пойдём тогда.

Пару минут они шли молча, потом провожатый осторожно поинтересовался:

— А ты секреты хранить умеешь?

— Сколько? — деловито поинтересовалась мелкая, весьма искушённая в таких делах.

— Двадцать бит, если будешь молчать, что я там уснул.

— Пф! Двадцать бит я б те сама дала за инфу о том, где стоит любимая ваза принцессы Луны. А поскольку ты там уснул, теперь скажешь бесплатно.

— А тебе зачем?

— Затем, что любимую вазу принцессы Селестии уже кокнула моя подруга. Сечёшь?

— Боюсь, это секретная информация.

— Бойся. Потому что я твой сон на посту секретить не собираюсь.

— Да ври сколько хочешь! — вдруг возвысил голос стражник, распахивая телекинезом дверь. За дверью обнаружились их высочества Селестия и Луна. — Чтобы тебе поверили, придётся придумать враку поубедительнее сна на посту или надписи на двери туалета!

Эппл Блум вошла в комнату, стражник закрыл за ней дверь снаружи.

Селестия изогнула бровь:

— Что ещё за надпись?

— «Не колдовать и не телепортироваться!» — хмуро ответила Луна. Встала со своего места, подошла к двери и наполовину высунулась: — Гвардеец! По окончании этой миссии засту́пите на пост у входа в дворцовый парк.

— Ваше высо!..

— На два дня, завтра и послезавтра.

— С-с-с… лушаюсь.

Луна вернулась на своё место.

— Эт’чё щас было? — полюбопытствовала Эппл Блум.

Селестия рассмеялась:

— В парк постоянно ходят экскурсии, детишки из школ и садиков. Угадай, что́ им всё время оказывается нужно?

— В сортир, чего ж ещё. Детишки ведь.

— А теперь угадай, кому приходится их туда-обратно сопровождать.

— А, понятно.

— Теперь ещё и надпись дверную им объяснять. Всё же два дня на этом посту слишком сурово.

— А по-моему, всё честно, — отозвалась Луна. — Один день за надпись, один за то, что уснул.

— Вы чё, знаете эту фишку, когда себя отмазывают, заворачивая правду на чужое как бы враньё?!

— Девочка, — вздохнула принцесса, — этой, как ты сказала, фишке, тыща двести лет. Причём это не преувеличение, а скорее наоборот. Мы с сестрой ей сами пользовались, когда в твоём возрасте были… и чаще всего неудачно.

— Давайте всё же к делу, — остановила ностальгию Селестия. — Присаживайся. Чай, кофе, печенье? — она кивнула на середину стола.

— Не, спасибо, — мотнула головой Эппл Блум. — У сестры с бабулей всё одно вкусней всех, после их стряпни всякую городскую каку в рот-то брать противно…

Луна вдруг скрючилась и закудахтала от смеха. Селестия, наоборот, подскочила и выпрямилась, как будто ей ткнули шилом в круп.

— Погодьте, эт’чё… — дошло до мелкой. — Это получается, шо я вашу… как бы… ой…

— Не бери в голову, — суховато сказала Селестия. — Мне с самого начала следовало понимать, чего можно ожидать от сестры Элемента Честности… к тому же дома у вас и впрямь намного вкуснее, ни секунды ни сомневаюсь.

— Прощения просим…

— Я же сказала, не бери в голову. Собственно, это одна из причин, почему ты здесь.

— Печеньки?!

— Честность! — принцесса перевела дыхание, явно успокаивая себя. — Скажи вот что. Ты в курсе, что мы с сестрой следим за… э-э… успехами твоими и твоих подруг?

— Агась. Мы ж когда метки получили, так вам сюда нашу фотку с половиной города отсылали. Тут уж трудно не понять было, что следите.

— Да. Сначала Твайлайт много писала про вас, это было интересно, потом оно уже вошло в привычку. Потом у твоих подруг появились наставники, причём такие, что многие бы обзавидовались. _Ты_ им не завидуешь?

— Не, с чего бы?! — удивилась Эппл Блум. — Меня ж они всё одно не смогли бы научить ни летать, ни колдовать, хоть из шкуры выпрыгни.

— Не о том речь, — уточнила Луна. — Тебе не завидно, что у них _есть_ наставники?

— А… да не. То есть, им-то учиться реально нужно, особенно Скутс. А меня по ферме всё одно никто лучше брата с сестрой не научит. А ежли послушать чего интересное, так меня и так завсегда зовут.

— Говоря о «послушать интересное»… — вновь перехватила инициативу Селестия. — Помнишь ту внеплановую лекцию полторы луны назад?

— Когда Скутс и Сильверстрим стыкнулись? Агась.

— Было интересно?

— Ещё бы. Правда, Старлайт потом неделю причитала, шо её за это убьют. Ну так не убили же вроде.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Сказать по правде, Твайлайт собиралась устроить взбучку, но я с ней категорически не согласилась. На са́мом деле наставники твоих подруг оказали мне огромную помощь, за это только благодарить нужно…

— Какую помощь?

— Касательно отношений с грифонами. Я прекрасно понимала необходимость каких-то шагов, это давно назрело… и всё никак не могла решиться. Сомневалась, ходила вокруг да около… а после той лекции была просто вынуждена. Поняла, что иначе уже никак.

— И чё за шаги?

— Если тебе интересно, то со следующего учебного года двери военных училищ будут открыты для грифонов. Это для начала.

— О как. А не боитесь, что вскорости они могут… того? Судя по той лекции…

— Того, что скоро туда придётся принимать одних грифонов, ты это хотела сказать? Не боюсь. Первые несколько лет эта проблема перед нами ещё не встанет. А потом, судя по той же лекции, для грифонов нужно будет открывать отдельные факультеты со своими программами обучения, и этим как раз займутся первые их выпускники. В любом случае, это лишь начало задуманного, потом придётся корректировать по обстановке, и нам кажется, что ты сможешь сыграть в этом немаловажную роль…

— В ситуации с грифонами?!

— Я сейчас говорю в широком смысле. Речь уже не только о них. Нам представляется, что ты могла бы помочь в ситуации с чейнджлингами.

— А с ними-то чё не так?

— С ними всё даже хуже. Представь, что какому-то конкретному пони показали конкретного грифона и сказали, что с завтрашнего дня им придётся работать вместе. Что он сделает? Закатит глаза, попеняет, что вот счастье-то привалило, посетует, что придётся привыкать к этому грубияну… Но в итоге они наверняка как-нибудь сработаются и уживутся. Согласна?

— Ну, пожалуй, да.

— А если покажут чейнджлинга и скажут то же самое? Добрая половина откажется сразу, больно уж непонятный народ. И это при том, что грифонов откровенно недолюбливают, а чейнджлингов на словах считают друзьями.

— Но у нас в Понивилле…

— Это у вас. У вас там ко всему уже привыкли и вообще Школа Дружбы под боком. Поверь, что в других местах совсем не так.

— Ну ладно… а я-то при чём?

— Когда твоя подруга Свити Белль обзавелась наставницей, она почти сразу оказалась втянутой в приключение с чейнджлингами, помнишь?

— Ещё бы. Мы ж её потом чуть не убили, что она участвовала, а мы нет. И чё?

— Мы просим тебя написать об этом книжку.

— Чё-ё-ё-ё-ё-ё?! Меня?!

— А что такое?

— Почему?!

— Во-первых, ты хорошо знаешь всех участников тех событий, и тебе не составит труда собрать всю нужную информацию. Во-вторых, у тебя нет никаких предубеждений против чейнджлингов, а книжка нужна такая… позитивная. Даже весёлая. И при этом честная. Ты с этим справишься лучше других. В-третьих… — Селестия улыбнулась, — за тем приключением стои́т кое-что несколько большее, чем кажется. Обещаю, тебе будет очень интересно узнать об этой первой. Ну и в-четвёртых, за тебя говорят две рекомендации.

— Какие ещё рекомендации?!

Селестия посмотрела на сестру. Луна вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

— После того… понивилльского эксперимента… ты написала о нём письмо своей кузине. И показала его своей подруге Свити Белль, которую просила кое-что у меня уточнить. Так?

— Угу. Черновик показывала.

— Свити упомянула об этом в своём письме мне. Я заглянула в сны той девочки, хотя их пришлось долго искать среди прочих. Судя по увиденному мной, твоё описание произвело на Бэбс Сид весьма яркое впечатление.

— Ну и… а что второе?

— Ты показывала черновик не только подруге. И он посоветовал тебе подумать о писательской карьере.

— Да блин, это ж в шутку!

— Не скажи. В устах такого рассказчика подобные слова значат многое. Это очень серьёзный комплимент. Вчера я специально переспросила и услышала то же самое.

— Блин… ну как-то это…

— Неожиданно? — усмехнулась Селестия. — Понимаю. Но писательство — это примерно такая же работа, как работа на ферме. И одно другому совершенно не мешает, кстати говоря.

— А этот, ну, талант?

— Тебе же только что сказали.

— Да у меня даже по сочинениям в школе выше четвёрки сроду не бывало.

— Видишь ли, хорошо рассказанная история имеет весьма мало общего с хорошо написанным школьным сочинением. Чаще даже как раз наоборот.

— Хм… ну, вообще да, дядя Виндчейзер однажды примерно так же сказал. И добавил, что авторам учебников по литературе стоило бы ото…

— Кхм! — остановила её Луна. — А про учебники истории он ничего не говорил?

— Не-а, не говорил. Сказал, что такие слова при детях говорить нельзя. Это при нас то есть.

Луна ехидно посмотрела на сестру. Та сделала вид, что не заметила. Продолжила как ни в чём не бывало:

— Ну так что скажешь?

— Блин, ну я не знаю. В смысле, я же правда ничего не знаю о том, как эти книжки пишутся!

— А если тебе помогут?

— Кто?

— Тебе что-нибудь говорит такое имя — Квик Чаптер?

— М-м-м… — Эппл Блум сосредоточилась на кончике носа и честно постаралась вспомнить. — Не припоминаю. А чё, должно говорить?

Луна вытащила телекинезом откуда-то из-под стола стопку книжек и разложила их веером на столешнице:

— Взгляни. Может, что-нибудь видела?

Все книги были в мягких обложках с красочными рисунками. На всех стояло только что названное имя.

— О, вот эту видела! — Эппл Блум показала на книжку под названием «Настоящие, или У страсти на поводу». — У Свити… в смысле у сестры ейной.

— Значит, всё-таки говорит.

— Так это ж вроде бабские романы?

— Дамские, — поправила Селестия. — Да, это коронная тема Чаптер, она пишет их в качестве хобби и для заработка. Но при этом она очень хорошая журналистка и соавтор нескольких весьма серьёзных пьес. Что ещё более важно, я ей полностью доверяю… и она может кое-что рассказать тебе про связанные с той историей обстоятельства. Если ты возьмёшься, она тебе поможет. Возьмёшься?

— Ну… э… я таки не уверена.

— Но попробовать-то можно? А?

— Ну, можно…

— Замечательно. Тогда иди, до дома Квик Чаптер тебя проводят. Она в курсе ситуации и позаботится о тебе дальше.

— Пока… ой, то есть до свидания!

Эппл Блум вышла из комнаты, провожаемая улыбками принцесс.

В коридоре тот же стражник опять сидел напротив двери — впрочем, теперь он хотя бы не спал. Коротко поинтересовался:

— Вести́?

— Агась.

— Ну, пошли. Не туда, направо…

Свернув по коридору во второй раз, он деловито огляделся и уголком рта негромко сказал:

— Что ты там хотела знать про любимую вазу принцессы Луны? Это не совсем ваза, но она стои́т…

— Не надо, — гордо отмахнулась Эппл Блум. — Я уже сделала круче, подруги теперь лопнут от зависти!


	2. Эппл Блум держит экзамен

Идти от дворца оказалось недалеко, каких-то десять минут. Дорога, правда, пролегала по улочкам с извилинами и неожиданными поворотами, но для Эппл Блум, помнившей каждую тропинку на немаленькой семейной ферме, запомнить этот путь не составило никакого труда. Очень скоро сопровождавший её стражник стучался в дверь небольшого уютного домика.

На стук открыла единорожка бледно-салатовой масти с лохматой рыже-красной гривой и такого же цвета хвостом.

— Ага, — хмыкнула она. — Та самая Эппл Блум… ну, проходи. Устраивайся. Эй, приятель, а ты-то куда?

— Как куда?! — удивился стражник. — Велено присматривать, не спуская глаз, а по окончании сопроводить обратно во дворец.

— Не спускай отсюда. Из моего дома другого выхода нет. И потом сопровождай себе на здоровье.

— А присесть?

— Вот же целый тротуар. Присаживайся.

— А внутри никак?

— Никак. Допуском не вышел, парень.

— А «пологом» закрыться?

— А я обязана его уметь? — ехидно поинтересовалась хозяйка.

— Я умею.

— Допуском не вышел. И вообще, надоел уже… — хозяйка телекинезом захлопнула дверь.

— Чё меня сопровождать-то… — буркнула Эппл Блум, успевшая устроиться на стуле. — Типа я дорогу во дворец не найду. Второй поворот направо, третий налево, там мимо фонтана…

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что найдёшь… — Квик Чаптер уселась на стуле напротив. — Дело-то не в тебе.

— А в ком?

— А тебя кто в Кантерлот приглашал? Вот то-то и оно. Пока ты здесь, они… — журналистка ткнула копытом куда-то в потолок, — за тебя отвечают лично. Пойдёшь ты одна, подерёшься с кем-нибудь, навесят тебе фонарь, и что? Их высочествам за твой фонарь лично объясняться и извиняться?

— Кому б ещё навесили… — гордо фыркнула Эппл Блум.

— И вообще, у меня на этого долдона есть планы. Не сама же ты потащишь машинку во дворец.

— Какую ещё машинку?

— Пишущую. Вон ту… — журналистка мотнула головой в сторону, где стояла старенькая машинка. — Хочу тебе её отдать.

— Эт’зачем ещё?!

— Как зачем? Меня попросили помочь тебе написать книжку. Я согласилась. Вот, это часть помощи и есть.

— Да нафига́ она мне?

— О-о… Запомни, девочка: для того, кто всерьёз занимается тем, что выражает мысли словами, возможность как можно быстрее фиксировать эти мысли очень важна. А пишущая машинка пока что является самым быстрым способом, ничего лучше ещё не придумали. Вот к примеру… э-э… ну-ка, назови мне какого-нибудь писателя или поэта из прошлого?

— Нарифмундл Пропиитский.

— Тьфу!!! — смачно плюнула Чаптер и ловко испарила плевок на лету. — Я тебе серьёзно, а ты этого шута горохового поминаешь, хорошо хоть не к ночи… Серьёзно, ну?

— Ну, этот… Гааргл Дерзкий.

Результат превзошёл все ожидания: журналистка уставилась на Эппл Блум очень большими и очень круглыми глазами.

— Девочка, — медленно и с расстановкой проговорила она, — ты хоть поняла, что́ сейчас сказала? Тебе же не то что стихи его знать не положено, тебе не положено знать даже то, что грифон с таким именем вообще жил на свете! Откуда?!

— Э… слышала в Школе, — не менее ошарашенно призналась Эппл Блум.

— Ты что, хочешь мне сказать, что в вашей понивилльской школе проходят грифонского поэта, полвека обкладывавшего лично Селестию такими стихами, с которых она только чудом от злости не лопнула?

— Не, в Школе Дружбы вообще-то.

— Ещё интереснее. С такими уроками дружбы не надо никакой вражды… впрочем, это не моё дело. Ну хорошо, ты сама назвала это имя. Получай: если бы у Гааргла Дерзкого в те времена была пишущая машинка, то сейчас Эквестрия прогибалась бы под грифонами, а не наоборот, и я говорю абсолютно серьёзно.

— Ого…

— Пример получился не совсем в ту тему, но без всяких шуток: вот это… — Чаптер ткнула копытом в сторону машинки, — самое настоящее оружие. И если хочешь по-настоящему жечь глаголом, то придётся им овладеть.

— Да блин, мне сестра просто все уши прожужжала, что подачки принимать негоже…

— Во-первых, я уже сказала, что это никакая не подачка. Во-вторых, если это тебя напрягает, притащи в следующий раз баночку молнияблочного варенья, она как раз на здешнем рынке столько и стоит. В-третьих, эта машинка счастливая, у меня когда-то с неё первые книги в тираж пошли. Может, и тебе повезёт с ней.

— А может, ничего и не получится вообще.

— Давай посмотрим.

— А как?

— Ну, когда мне рассказали про тебя и я согласилась с тобой пообщаться, то придумала несколько тестов. Два ты уже успела пройти.

— Эт’как?!

— Всего несколько минут назад тебе удалось меня удивить. Причём удивить очень сильно. Это, знаешь ли, достижение не из малых.

— Да я у того Гааргла всего несколько строчек…

— Неважно. В тебе есть больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и ты способна преподнести сюрприз. Мне этого достаточно.

— А чё второе?

— Второе… тут нужно сказать вот что. Для хорошего автора очень важна этакая… — Чаптер покрутила копытом в воздухе, — скажем так, безбашенность. В нормальном смысле. Готовность к смелым высказываниям без долгих раздумий и прикидок, кто как воспримет, да как бы чего не вышло. Ты сегодня доказала, что и это качество у тебя есть.

— Как?

— Обхаяв лично её величеством принцессой Селестией приготовленное печенье прямо ей в глаза.

— Блин, вы-то откуда…

— Через пару минут после окончания вашего разговора мне прилетело письмо. Что ты согласилась, что сейчас придёшь… ну и подробности всякие.

— Да если б я только знала…

— Чем ты слушаешь? Для меня важно, что ты прямо сказала в присутствии высочайших особ то, что было у тебя на уме. Не пытаясь ничего выяснить, прикинуть и рассчитать.

— Меня теперь этим печеньем…

— Не бери в голову. Можешь поверить, что до стихов Гааргла тебе всё равно далеко. _Пока_ далеко, во всяком случае.

— Ну ладно, это, значит, было два. А чё ещё?

— В качестве третьего теста я хотела бы прочесть что-нибудь, написанное тобой не для меня. Мне упоминали, что ты написала для своей родственницы целый репортаж про тот понивилльский эксперимент… позволишь ознакомиться?

— Дак я-то не против, а как? Ежли вы думаете, что я его наизусть помню, то не помню же…

— Помнишь, — улыбнулась Квик Чаптер. — Конечно, помнишь. Вот здесь… — она дотронулась до лба Эппл Блум, — хранится всё, что ты когда-нибудь сказала или написала. Не всегда легко вытащить эти слова из памяти, но можно воспользоваться специальным заклинанием. С твоего позволения, конечно.

— А, ну да, Тва… принцесса Твайлайт говорила. Но оно же вроде сложное?

— Не самое простое, да. Но я журналистка… и уж тебе-то значение слов «особый талант» объяснять не нужно?

— Агась… — Эппл Блум немного оживилась, почувствовав себя в своей стихии. — А вот про это можно спросить?

— Что именно?

— Ну, вот писательство и журналистика. У них ведь какие символы? Перо там, чернильница, карандаш, свиток, бумага, книга, та же пишущая машинка. В общем-то, и всё. А у вас метка совсем не такая.

— А, ты об этом. Видишь ли, перечисленное тобой… это всё-таки в первую очередь символы писательства. А для журналиста очень важны ещё два качества — въедливость и настырность. Готовность всюду совать свой нос в поисках нужной информации, ни перед чем не отступая ради того, чтобы её раздобыть. По-моему, моя метка неплохо под это подходит, как думаешь?

— Точно, эт’самое то.

— Так ты не против того, чтобы я восстановила из твоей памяти и прочитала то письмо?

— Не… а чё делать надо?

— Тебе — абсолютно ничего. Просто находиться в этой комнате в течение следующего часа. Сейчас я активирую заклинание, и можешь делать что угодно. Пытаться вспоминать письмо не нужно… помешать не помешает, но и не поможет ничем.

Рог журналистки засветился. Она телекинезом заправила лист бумаги в машинку (не в ту, что собиралась отдать, а в другую, поновее), затем от кончика рога отделилось ярко-зелёное облачко, поплыло к голове Эппл Блум и окутало её, быстро рассеявшись. Через несколько секунд машинка неторопливо застучала.

— Вот и всё. Самое большее через час весь текст будет восстановлен.

— Вы говорили, это третий тест, — напомнила Эппл Блум.

— Да. В течение этого часа как раз займёшься четвёртым, а заодно машинку опробуешь. Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что написала специально для меня… в качестве проверки ещё одного нужного навыка.

— За час-то я много не понапишу…

— Много и не надо, надо оригинально.

— И про что?

— Сначала я тебе кое-что расскажу. Есть ещё одно умение, которым должен обладать хороший автор… точнее, это две стороны одного явления. Уметь _увидеть_ необычное в обыденном и _показать_ обыденное с необычной стороны. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Не совсем. Ну, типа, вот стол. Самый обычный, такой в каждом доме есть, ну, или примерно такой. Как ты его вообще покажешь необычным? Разве поставить вверх ножками и на каждую ножку чего-нить надеть… ну так это не то, наверно?

— Не то. Ты взяла самый сложный пример, хоть и правильно угадала суть: чем это обыденнее, тем сложнее раскрыть в нём необычное для себя или других. Хм… Ну, давай рассмотрим классику. Допустим, ты читаешь газету и видишь там большими буквами: «Принцесса Селестия, принявшая участие в соревнованиях по спринту, заняла второе место. Фаворит состязаний Рэйнбоу Дэш пришла к финишу предпоследней». Что ты скажешь?

— Да быть такого не может. Брехня какая-то.

— Исключено. Это авторитетная спортивная газета с официальными результатами. Вранья там не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда.

— Ну… э… если подстава на самих соревнованиях тоже исключена?..

— Исключена. Всё было по-честному. Думай.

Эппл Блум задумчиво посмотрела на кончик носа. Положила на столешницу оба копытца, несколько раз по-всякому их переставила между собой. Неуверенно сказала:

— Они там что… только вдвоём и участвовали?

— Именно! Оцени, как мастерски описан совершенно очевидный и тривиальный результат. Такое кто угодно захочет прочитать, даже и не любитель спорта. Говорю же — классика.

— И чё, мне надо за час что-то такое придумать?!

— Конечно, нет. У тебя будет более конкретное, а потому и более простое задание. Возьмём какое-нибудь всем известное событие, которое ты знаешь лучше многих других…

— А такие есть?!

— Есть. Странно, что это спрашиваешь _ты_ , живущая в Понивилле. Ты вообще в курсе, что ваш город считается местом, где конец света происходит чуть ли не по расписанию?

— Агась.

— С чего это началось?

— Да с того, что к нам принце… то есть тогда ещё не принцесса Твайлайт переехала.

— А потом было возвращение Найтмэр Мун. Насколько понимаю, ты была тогда несколькими годами младше, но вполне уже сознательного возраста жеребёнком. Должна была видеть и запомнить. Так?

— Угу.

— Ну и вот. Тогда-ещё-не-принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл написала письмо своей наставнице принцессе Селестии о древнем пророчестве и связанной с ним угрозе. Против всяких ожиданий была послана в Понивилль учиться дружбе, но внезапно это оказалось именно тем, что нужно. Когда всё закончилось, опять-таки против многих ожиданий осталась в Понивилле. По-моему, общеизвестная история, нет?

Эппл Блум молча кивнула, вопрос был риторическим.

— Твоя задача заключается в том, чтобы за этими общеизвестными событиями постараться увидеть какой-то скрытый… нет, не то слово… тщательно скрываемый тайный смысл. Который выставляет всю историю в совершенно другом свете. Таком, что понадобилось это скрывать. Без особых подробностей, но общая схема должна быть понятной и не противоречить ни известным фактам, ни самой себе.

— Подождите, а разве…

— Нет. Насколько я знаю, нет. Возможно, официальная версия не называет какие-то тонкости и дополнительные обстоятельства, но за все прошедшие годы никому не удалось найти ничего такого, что прямо бы ей противоречило. Это просто игра с заданием, и смотри на это именно как на игру. Твоя задача упрощается тем, что ты можешь в известных пределах придумывать дополнительные обстоятельства — их проверка уже выходит за рамки игры. Лишь бы было правдоподобно.

— А зачем вообще в такие игры играть, так ведь недолго и до шизы доиграться?

— Ну, знаешь, бывает всякое. Произошло странное, а причины неизвестны. Если это преступление, то им, конечно, будет заниматься пониция, но если нет, то это может привлечь внимание журналистов. В любом случае, расследование строится именно так: придумываются версии, которые могли бы объяснить случившееся, потом они проверяются с учётом открывающихся обстоятельств. Что-то отвергается, что-то корректируется, могут появиться и новые версии. Если в конце концов остаётся только один вариант, который как-то может всё увязать между собой, то с большой вероятностью именно он всё и объясняет. Есть даже специальный термин — «журналистское расследование». Ну всё, давай, за дело. Смотри, бумага в машинку заправляется вот так…

— А как писать-то? Если как в школе требуют, правильными словами, так я ж за час вообще ничего…

— Как тебе удобнее. Это же просто упражнение, здесь содержание важнее формы.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Эппл Блум задумчиво смотрела на белый лист бумаги, который ей предстояло заполнить какой-то историей, а Квик Чаптер перебралась к своей машинке и читала появляющийся там текст по мере его возникновения.

Через несколько минут послышались странные булькающие звуки.

— Э… с вами всё в порядке?! — встревожилась Эппл Блум, но оглянулась и поняла, что это всего лишь сдерживаемый смех.

— Почти, — хихикнула журналистка. — «Секс-танатос»… мда… Знаешь, меня там хоть и не было, но я тебе даже так могу сказать, что эта штука вообще-то называется «секстант»! Не то чтобы я сама умела им пользоваться, конечно…

— Ага. Скутс говорила. Просто я никак не могла запомнить, есть там на конце «т» или нет. Тогда она сказала, что это можно запомнить вот так, и я запомнила, но потом уже само слово забыла, а переспрашивать постремалась.

— Забавно. Наверняка это какая-то старая пегасья хохма, а вот тебе придётся привыкать пользоваться словарями и вообще всякими книжками. Не отвлекайся.

Ещё через несколько минут в комнате застучали уже две машинки. Эппл Блум быстро приспособилась к клавишам и оценила, насколько права была журналистка — так и впрямь оказалось намного удобнее. Постепенно она увлеклась и с удивлением обнаружила, что лист бумаги уже подходит к концу.

За спиной раздалось деликатное «кхм-кхм».

— Ну, как там у тебя?

— Щас… — Эппл Блум добила последнюю фразу. — Вроде всё. И что письмо?

— Здорово, особенно про «параболу ветвями вниз». Хм… То-то дворцовый садовник вечером рассказывал жене, как её величество изволили весь день дурью маяться: «воду из фонтана в фонтан по во-от такенной дуге перекидывала, всех рыбок распугала…».

— Чё, серьёзно, что ль?!

— Расслабься. Конечно, нет. Просто прикидываю, как можно было бы растащить эту историю на анекдоты. Мне понравилось, правда. Считай, тот тест ты тоже прошла, осталось посмотреть, что сейчас написала.

— А как бумагу вытащить?

— Так же, как и заряжать: крути вот эту ручку дальше. Ну-ка, что там у тебя… «Жила-была единорожка Твайлайт Спаркл, она была такая…»

Квик Чаптер вдруг скрючилась в какой-то клубок и буквально возрыдала. Эппл Блум открыла было рот спросить, всё ли в порядке, но быстро распознала смеховую истерику и приготовилась ждать.

К чести её, журналистка прохохоталась довольно быстро. Распрямилась, встала обратно на ноги, встряхнула головой. Дочитала до конца, несколько раз ещё всхрюкнув.

— Мда-а-а… — задумчиво протянула она.

— Чё, совсем фигово?! — заволновалась Эппл Блум.

— Вовсе нет, с чего ты взяла?

— Ну… вы так ржали… тётя Рэрити сказала бы, что неприлично даже.

— Не обращай внимания. Я ржала как читатель, этому радоваться нужно.

— Пойдёт хоть?

— Пойдёт ли? Девочка, даже если бы ты написала только первые две фразы, уже этого было бы более чем достаточно!

— То есть я…

— Да. Думаю, мы сработаемся, и всё у тебя получится. При некотором старании должно получиться.

— А мне во дворце говорили, вы что-то такое про это дело знаете…

— Знаю, но с этим пока придётся потерпеть. Видишь ли… раз уж писать будешь ты, я не хочу давить на тебя своим ви́дением ситуации. Сначала у тебя должно сложиться _своё_ представление и _свой_ план того, как рассказать всё читателю. Когда моя информация уже не сможет серьёзно повлиять на твой взгляд, а лишь добавит к нему детали — вот тогда и расскажу. Понимаешь?

— Кажется, да.

— Ну вот мы и начали работу над книгой. Смотри. Не вдаваясь пока в детали, ты хочешь рассказать читателям о событии, в котором приняла участие твоя подруга, и в котором ты сама не отказалась бы поучаствовать. С чего имеет смысл начинать рассказ?

— Так ведь Свити там не одна была. Наверно, надо сказать о тех, кто вообще участвовал.

— Допустим. И кто?

— Кроме Свити — Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси. Ещё этот чейнджлинг, Фаринкс, но он к ним потом присоединился… наверно, его с самого начала упоминать не надо? Чтобы эта была… как её… интрига.

— Так. Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси хорошо известны, их представлять не нужно. В конце концов, это ведь именно они помогли преобразиться чейнджлингам, и их за это даже наградили орденами. А каким боком тут твоя подруга?

— Ну так ведь она как раз за день до этого стала ученицей Старлайт… о! То есть, видимо, надо начинать с того, как она в ученицы и попала.

— Ты сама-то это знаешь?

— В общих чертах. Свити так не терпелось рассказать про чейнджлингов и жук-пука, что остальное она совсем мельком. Вроде как, Рэрити что-то там неосторожно ляпнула, Старлайт подхватила, а Твайлайт припечатала, и стало так.

— То есть тебе для начала нужно толком восстановить эту историю ученичества. У кого будешь выяснять?

— Да у этих троих и буду. Ну, ещё у Свити, само собой. У кого же ещё.

— Я бы на твоём месте ещё и Трикси расспросила. Лишним точно не будет.

— Хм, ну да. Пожалуй.

— Вот тебе и домашнее задание. Расспроси их всех и разберись, как всё было. Машинка у тебя теперь есть, и лучше сразу же печатай всю добытую информацию. В следующий раз мы встретимся… давай через четыре дня. Я буду ждать тебя дома, приходи в любое время. Школу ради этих встреч можешь пропускать, с таким приглашением тебе никто слова не скажет… но по возможности всё-таки не злоупотребляй. Будет хорошо, если ты успеешь написать связный рассказ по тому, что узнаешь, но это не обязательно. Главное, чтобы была информация, а рассказ всё равно потом придётся править и переписывать. Всё понятно?

— Агась. А как я отсюда и сюда?

— Отсюда — через дворец. Во дворце всегда есть дежурный маг, владеющий телепортом, а за́мок принцессы Дружбы уж точно входит в список обязательных контрольных точек. А сюда… ну, ты же всё равно сестре расскажешь о своём поручении. Она договорится с Твайлайт или со Старлайт, чтобы тебя сюда доставляли. В крайнем случае поездом, если никого из них на месте не окажется.

— И что, тут за мной теперь всегда дворцовый долдон ходить будет?!

— По дворцу — будет. А по городу… это уж от тебя зависит, — усмехнулась журналистка. — Если убедишь сестру упросить принцессу Твайлайт написать принцессе Селестии письмо и поручиться за тебя… Кстати о долдонах, давай-ка нагрузим нашего, и пойдёшь с ним потихоньку. Тебе уже обедать пора… я, конечно, могу тебя покормить, но если уж ты стряпню её величества обхаяла…

Эппл Блум вздохнула и повозила копытцем по полу. Квик Чаптер подхватила телекинезом старую машинку и понесла к двери. Взглядом попросила открыть её.

Вместе с дверью открылась дивная картина: стражник действительно сидел на тротуаре и опять спал, обняв копьё.

— Тс-с-с! — прошептала журналистка своей новоявленной ученице, аккуратно опуская машинку. Вытащила из дома фотоаппарат и установила на крыльце.

Эппл Блум, глядя во все глаза, была вынуждена признаться само́й себе, что наставнице удалось-таки ответно её удивить. Зелёная телекинетическая аура окутала копьё, аккуратно высвобождая его из ослабевших объятий, а затем три события слились в одно.

Остриё копья ткнулось в круп стражника.

Стражник заорал и взвился в воздух как заправский пегас, даром что был единорогом.

Затвор фотоаппарата щёлкнул.

— Утречка, — как ни в чём не бывало поприветствовала Квик Чаптер, напрочь игнорируя свои же слова минутной давности про «обедать пора». — Принимай объект под охрану, сопровождай во дворец. И вот тебе ещё в нагрузку… — она кивнула на машинку.

— Какую, к дискорду, нагрузку?! — злобно прошипел страж, пытаясь изогнуться и осмотреть уколотое место.

— От слова «груз». Донесёшь ей.

— Чего это я?!

— А кто? Я?

— А я обязан?

— Понятия не имею. Про свои обязанности будешь разговаривать с командирами… после того, как я снимочек опубликую, — журналистка приподняла фотоаппарат в воздух и покрутила перед носом.

— Он ещё мне пытался рассказывать, где стоит любимая ваза принцессы Луны! Чтобы я её кокнула на зависть подругам, — радостно наябедничала Эппл Блум. — И двадцать бит предлагал!

— Правда, что ли? — воздела бровь Чаптер.

— Агась! Пытался и предлагал. Правда, двадцатку предлагал в другой связи… но про это упоминать не обязательно.

— Способная ученица! — умильно проворковала наставница. — Умная девочка, прямо на лету всё схватывает.

Стражник, бормоча себе под нос что-то явно обсценное, кое-как взгромоздил машинку себе на спину и похромал в сторону дворца. Эппл Блум двинулась за ним.

— Так помни! Через четыре дня я тебя жду с информацией…

…Проводив ученицу взглядом, Квик Чаптер вернулась в дом. Села за стол, положила перед собой лист с напечатанным заданием и перечитала его ещё раз.

> _«Жила-была единорожка Твайлайт Спаркл. Она была такая офигеть умная, что у неё все мозги ушли в рог, и на нормальную жизнь уже не оставалось. Поэтому в школе от неё шарахались, но как-то терпели. Потому как всё же умная была. Ну, хотя бы по части книжек ихних._
> 
> _Однажды эта самая Твайлайт Спаркл раскопала в древней книжке эту самую муть про возвращение Найтмэр Мун и накатала письмо принцессе. Но в школе решили, что она совсем с кукушкой раздружилась, и положили под сукно. А принцессе ещё и настучали: вот, мол, умная-умная, а дура._
> 
> _А у принцессы как раз тогда голова болела, что через неё какую-то блатную в школу пропихнуть пытались. Поэтому она решила две яблони одним пинком околотить и велела эту Твайлайт Спаркл из школы куда-нибудь сплавить. Типа, раз она такая умная, значит, уже всё превзошла и больше ей тут делать нечего. А на её место ту блатную взять. Так оно всё и сделали._
> 
> _А потом Найтмэр Мун взяла и вернулась. А эта самая Твайлайт Спаркл взяла и с ней справилась. И тут уж все скумекали, что как-то стрёмно всё это получилось, и это ещё очень даже большой вопрос, кто тут самая большая дура. И принцесса скумекала первее всех._
> 
> _Поэтому в газетах прописали, что, мол, всё было совсем не так, и эта самая Твайлайт Спаркл вроде как с самого начала была у принцессы наилюбимейшей ученицей, и вся эта фигня была совсем не с того, что на её место блатную пропихивали, а такой хитрый план. И все, конечно, сразу поверили. Потому как вслух держать принцессу за самую большую дуру, это надо самому с головой совсем не дружить._
> 
> _Правда, эту самую Твайлайт Спаркл обратно в школу запихнуть уже не получалось, потому как место занято было. Поэтому её оставили жить там, куда из школы выпихнули, и опять сделали вид, что это тоже такой хитрый план. Но это уже другая история.»_

Журналистка хмыкнула, подвесила этот лист в воздухе телекинезом, зарядила в свою машинку чистый и быстро застучала по клавишам…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам интересно, что же Квик Чаптер написала по мотивам идеи Эппл Блум, то это [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632988)


	3. Эппл Блум проводит расследование

— Ну чё тут скажешь… круто, конешно, — констатировала Эпплджек, выслушав рассказ младшей сестры и разглядев бумажку. Разумеется, всё это случилось не раньше, чем они пообедали.

Бумажку выдали во дворце перед отправкой домой, и Эппл Блум ей сразу же страшно возгордилась. Там было красивыми завитушками написано, что «все вопросы, задаваемые предъявительницей сего Эппл Блум, задаются по высочайшему поручению и во благо Эквестрии», внизу стояли внушительные подписи с печатями, а если задержать взгляд на словах «предъявительницей сего Эппл Блум», то над бумагой будто всплывало изображение метки — щит с яблоком.

— Буду всех расспрашивать, — гордо сообщила мелкая. — Ты первая.

— И чё те с меня надо знать?

— Как Свити в ученицы к Старлайт попала. Делись, чем знаешь.

— Эхма… — вздохнула старшая. — Как бы те сказать-то… Я ведь о том деле знаю всего ничего, да и то рассказывать неудобно.

— Элемент Честности, — напомнила Эппл Блум.

— Так я ж не отпираюсь. В общем, как оно, это ученичество, началось, меня потом три дня, если даже не больше, все тюкали за язык мой. Рэрити, конечно, шибче всех, но и остальные не шибко отставали. Дескать, какой пример подаю жеребёнке, вон Старлайт её с радостью взялась делу учить, а я?..

— Не поняла. А что ты?

— Да вишь какая история… Аккурат когда подружка твоя в ученицы просилась, Твайлайт при ней ругалась то ли едрёным сеном, то ли как-то ещё, просто дым из ушей. В моём духе, в общем, ну ты ж меня знаешь. А Свити-то эти словечки в диковинку, ну она и заинтересовалась — что они означают, да всё такое. Там Старлайт была, так она на меня сразу все стрелки и загнула… дескать, Эпплджек так часто выражается, она должна знать, у ей и спроси. Удружила, конешно, хотя с другой стороны, чего ей ещё было делать-то? Словечки-то и впрямь с моего языка. Ну и вот. Молодец, типа, что так ловко выкрутилась, на́, учи девчонку. Назавтра они в тот свой поход отправились, а как вернулись, так и началось. Рэрити тюкала, Старлайт тюкала, Твайлайт тюкала… хотя по-хорошему её саму надо было, это ж она язык распускала. Даже принцесса Луна мораль читала! Такие дела. Я, конеш, свой язык-то с тех пор при детях стараюсь ещё больше придерживать, а тока всё одно стыдно. Уж не знаю, поможет это тебе чем или нет.

Эппл Блум озадаченно хмыкнула. Отодвинула от себя тарелку, придвинула новенький блокнот с карандашом. Немного погрызла карандаш и записала:

 _«Твспр матюгалась при Свтбл едрёным сеном и ещё всяко что дым из ушей, Стглм взялась её научить как следует, загнула стрелки на Эпдж, правильно сделала»_.

Потом чуть подумала и пририсовала сбоку большой вопросительный знак.

***

— Эм… — Свити Белль поковыряла землю копытцем. — А тебе как рассказать? Как мы обычно рассказываем, типа наша семейная история, или как на са́мом деле было?

— А есть разница? — насторожилась Эппл Блум.

— И ещё какая.

— Ну, давай тады сначала семейную историю.

— Ты при начале-то сама присутствовала. Помнишь тот неудавшийся пикник, когда на нас эта насекомая дрянь напала и мы потом в пещере байки слушали?

— Ну да.

— Я тогда перепугалась и с перепугу сферу создала. Это вообще-то довольно крутая магия, сестра не умеет. Она, сфера то есть, у меня, конечно, и пары секунд не продержалась, но сестра заметила и отвела меня к Твайлайт. У той меня учить времени не было, зато Старлайт предложила себя, ну и вот.

— И всё, что ли? — разочарованно спросила Эппл Блум, царапая в блокноте: _«Свтбл как бы: пикник, насекомые, сфера, повели учиться, Твспр была занята, вместо неё Стглм»_. — А едрёно сено?

— Так Твайлайт им ругалась. Как раз про то, что времени не было. Ругнулась и куда-то скакнула телепортом. Я и спросила, чего это такое. А меня все сначала наперебой к твоей сестре посылать стали, а потом намекать, что про это вообще лучше не спрашивать.

Эппл Блум подчеркнула слова «была занята» и провела от них стрелочку вверх к словам «едрёно сено».

— Так, а если по правде?

— Если по правде… — Свити Белль снова ковырнула землю, — то меня к Твайлайт отвели не из-за сферы. То есть из-за сферы, это смотря как посмотреть, но тут всё довольно сложно…

— А всё-таки?

— Эм… ну, сферу-то я тогда поставила, да, но сестра на неё внимания не обратила. Мне это потом ночью ещё приснилось, и вроде я во сне даже поняла, как её нужно удерживать. Сферу то есть. Наутро, как проснулась, попробовала у себя в комнате, но чего-то пошло не так. В общем, я в комнате устроила погром, и прибежала сестра, а я испугалась и свалила всё на кошку. Типа, это она на меня книжку свалила, когда я спала, а со мной от неожиданности магическая икота приключилась. Ну, оно и правда такое бывает, я где-то читала. Это когда икаешь и при этом из рога всякой дурной магией шмаляет…

— Агась… — Эппл Блум настрочила в блокноте: _«По правде: расфигачила сферой комнату, закосила под волшебную икоту»_. — Дальше?

— Дальше я позавтракала и опять сферу создать попробовала. Только на этот раз из рога реально магией шмальнуло, и прямо в платье, которое сестра три дня шила на заказ. А платье — фшух! — и все фитюльки на нём в кактусы превратились. И тут как раз сестра в дверях стоит. И я такая стою и понимаю, что сейчас меня убьют…

— Так не убили же? — ценная информация в блокноте дополнилась строчкой _«платье тоже расфигачила кактусами…»_.

— Не. Я, конечно, опять про икоту, а сестра посмотрела, и вдруг давай меня хвалить. Вроде, с кактусами даже лучше стало, эск… эксклюзив получился, вот. Ну, и дальше как я говорила: повели к Твайлайт учиться.

 _«…к лучшему»_.

— Мда. Всё?

— Не совсем. Было ещё странное… вроде, сестра сначала не хотела меня к Старлайт в ученицы отдавать, то ли она недостаточно крутая, то ли ещё что. Но тут как раз Твайлайт вернулась, тоже телепортом, и ка-ак список её заслуг назвала. Я прямо обзавидовалась, нам в жизни столько не наворотить.

 _«Стглм недостаточно крутая? Ррт думала»_.

— И чё за заслуги?

— Ой, там много. Кого-то там поработила, что-то отобрала… зомбировала, телепортировала, заразила… Я потом по памяти постаралась записать, могу для тебя найти.

— Агась. Я к тебе всё равно ещё буду приставать, как оно всё дальше было.

 _«Список стрясти со Свтбл!»_.

***

— Великой и могущественной Трикси нечего скрывать! — гордо провозгласила оная. И деловито поинтересовалась: — Ты чего знать-то хочешь?

— Правду, как Свити в ученицы попала.

— Ха! Влипла Стар, вот тебе и вся правда. Потом, правда, привыкла. Ну, то есть я-то там не была, потому как аккурат за день до того наша Прынцесска Дружбы что-то про чейнджлингов задвигала. Мол, какие они бедные-несчастные, литературы у них нету, с искусством у них туго, потому как тоже нету, надо типа им культурно помогать, надо их всяко дружить, вот это вот всё такое. Я у ей спрашиваю: что, и фокусы они не знают? А она такая: ага. И я такая сама себе: ага! Раз не знают, так надо ж первой быть! Сразу пошла гастроль готовить и название придумывать. Классно так придумалось, вот, оцени: «Эксклюзивное Представление Великой и Могущественной Трикси для Возродившихся к Новой Жизни Чейнджлингов, Которых Она Избавила от Тирании Королевы Кризалис». Скромненько, коротко, но со вкусом…

— Момент! — попросила Эппл Блум, записывая в блокнот. — Ага, дальше?

— Ну, дальше я всё собрала, фургон упаковала и пошла за великой и могущественной ассистенткой. Прихожу, а она перед шибко заумной книжкой сидит и по столу обтекает. Спрашиваю — говорит, всё, ученицу ко мне прицепили мелкую. Я такая, не будь дура: а поехали к чейнджлингам на гастроль! Хоть в себя придёшь немного за пару дней. Она, конечно, обрадовалась, а потом пошла к этой вашей моднице про мелкую разговаривать… ну и как дура. Задом наперёд, совсем наоборот: вместо чтоб мелкой с нами ехать запретили, так её ещё и благословили в дорогу! Ну, Стар мне подруга всё-таки… я ещё покумекала и подкинула ей идейку: ты с мелкой-то позанимайся маленько, а потом сплавь её тихонечко в кантерлотскую Школу! Не может же быть, чтоб её с такими связями не приняли! И главное, идея-то была хорошая, но я ж потом на тех гастролях сама напортачила как дура. В итоге вместо гастролей вышло прикольное приключение, а после того уж мелкая ни о какой Школе и слышать не хотела — нафига ж ей та Школа, если здесь так весело? Ну вот. Мы сначала в шоке были, потом попривыкли. Как-то так. Про гастроль рассказывать?

— Пасиб, тётя Трикси! Про гастроль я потом ещё спрошу… а вы про едрёно сено чего-нить знаете?

— Чего-о? — Трикси удивлённо вытаращилась на Эппл Блум, потом честно задумалась и решительно помотала головой: — Не. Про то ничего сказать не могу. Если и было, то не при мне.

— Агась. Так я вас про гастроль потом ещё найду!

В блокноте появилась ещё одна запись:

 _«Твспр сказала Тркс что чейнджлинги в фокусах не шарят, та решила замутить↑ и взяла с собой Стглм чтобы отдохнуть от Свтбл, а та лоханулась и Ррт её отпустила. Потом лоханулась Тркс, вышло прикольно, и Свтбл про ШкОдЕд уже слышать не хотела, так в ученицах и осталась. Едрёно сено — ?»_.

Нарисованная стрелочка указывала на записанное чуть выше название несостоявшегося шоу.

***

— Хм… Квик Чаптер, говоришь? — Твайлайт задумалась. — Сказать по правде, не слышала. Ну, книжки её тебе показывали, таких у меня в за́мковой библиотеке нету. С периодикой тоже вряд ли что-то смогу выяснить, здесь только научная. А вот что касается пьес…

Она подошла к каталожному шкафу и вытянула один ящичек. С негромким «шурх-шурх» быстро перебрала в нём карточки.

— Ага! И правда, есть! — Телекинетическая аура выудила два картонных прямоугольничка и положила их на стол перед Эппл Блум. — Вот, две пьесы, обе в соавторстве. Названия мне ничего не говорят, но издано в известной серии. Возьмёшь почитать?

— Не, спасибо, — мотнула головой та, переписывая в блокнот информацию. — Просто интересно было проверить.

— Не думаешь же ты, — хмыкнула Твайлайт, — что тебе во дворце могли дать неверные сведения?

— Не-а. Просто любопытно. Ну и потренироваться. Мне там вот ещё чё дали, — Эппл Блум вытащила из сумки и положила рядом с карточками свой мандат.

— Ого! Впечатляет. Будешь спрашивать?

— Буду. Как Свити попала в ученицы к Старлайт?

— Внезапно. Так получилось, что в этой истории мне кое-что пришлось пропустить… пойдём-ка в тронный зал, дело было там.

В тронном зале Твайлайт подошла к столу с волшебной картой:

— Вот я в то утро как раз здесь стояла и о чём-то думала. Кажется, что-то с чейнджлингами связанное, но уже не вспомню. Пришла Рэрити с сестрой, у меня сразу из головы выскочило. Поговорили о всякой ерунде… немного посплетничали. Тут входит Спайк с письмом из Кантерлота. Я открываю, читаю — батюшки, неотложное королевское дело, ещё вчера надо было сделать, всё такое. Я все разговоры со сплетнями сразу из головы долой и прямо телепортом туда…

— Едрёно сено.

— Ну да, выругалась, было дело. Неудобно получилось, конечно, при Свити-то… да и Рэрити такие выражения шибко не одобряет… Да ещё и на пустом месте, как оказалось: Луна, когда письмо писала, ошиблась и не ту дату поставила. У неё бывает такое — то она забудет, что полночь прошла и число сменилось, то, наоборот, перестрахуется и два раза это учтёт… В общем, когда всё выяснилось, я прыгнула обратно сюда. А тут в моё отсутствие Старлайт и Рэрити уже успели рогами сцепиться — одна рвётся Свити Белль учить, другая кричит, что не с её-то прошлым. Я, конечно, объяснила, что подруги себя так не ведут, а идея хорошая. Рэрити ещё немного поупиралась, но согласилась. Вот и всё.

— Всё?

— Ну, я же сказала, что часть истории пропустила. Потом комнату им для занятий выделила, посоветовала Старлайт книжку про обучение, это уже мелочи.

— Хм…

— А если ты узнаешь, чего там они поругались в моё отсутствие, так мне само́й интересно будет.

_«Твспр часть истории пропустила. К ней пришли Ррт и Свтбл, сплетничали, пришёл Спайк с письмом, телепортнулась в Кнтрл с едрёным сеном. Когда вернулась, Ррт полаялась со Стглм. Успокоила и разрулила»._

***

— Да ничего особенного, — пожала плечами Старлайт. — Ну, неожиданно, конечно, получилось, я сначала просто в шоке была. Потом привыкла… сейчас вот вообще в завучах хожу…

— А как получилось-то?

— Ну, захожу я утром в тронный зал. Смотрю, Рэрити со Свити стоят, а Твайлайт от них с руганью телепортируется. Свити как услышала, так сразу заинтересовалась — что это значит, да к чему оно…

— Едрёно сено?

— Ну да. Рэрити сама обалдела, как услышала, ну ты же её знаешь. И вместо ответа только «э-э-э…». Я подхватила, мол, Эпплджек должна знать… извиняюсь, конечно, но сама понимаешь, откуда такой лексикон.

— Агась, она до сих пор со стыда угорает… — Эппл Блум вернулась к самой первой записи в блокноте и поверх вопросительного знака поставила жирную галочку.

— «Сгорает», ты хотела сказать. Ну вот. Я, конечно, чаю предложила, спросила, как дела… должен же кто-то был проявить вежливость? А Рэрити мне рассказала про магическую икоту у Свити… у меня у само́й в детстве такое было, я в ответ поделилась. Вот, говорят, как раз пришли посоветоваться с Твайлайт, чего тут делать, да как учить мелкую себя контролировать… А я возьми, да и скажи, что сама могла бы её научить.

— Из вежливости? — проницательно поинтересовалась Эппл Блум.

— Ты знаешь, не только. Мне как раз перед тем ночью снилось, что у жеребят какой-то урок вела… кстати, даже сбылось в итоге, спустя время…

 _«Стглм рассказали как-бы↑. Ей снилось что вела урок, предложилась не только из вежливости»_.

— …вот. А Рэрити как упёрлась рогом, вроде не гожусь я, и на прошлое моё намекает. Ну, я сейчас-то уже довольно спокойно про это, а тогда… Тоже упёрлась, в общем. Вообще, сама удивляюсь, по сути-то всё правильно. Не иначе, тот сон сказался. Тебе о прошлых делах, небось, тоже нужно?

— Неа, спасибо, я у Свити уточню, если что… — Эппл Блум подчеркнула слова «список стрясти». — А дальше?

— Дальше Твайлайт вернулась совсем сильно не в духе. Даже не знаю, что за муха её укусила — на Рэрити наехала, мол, кто ты такая критиковать, на меня чемодан компромата вывалила, так что хоть со стыда сгорай, и в итоге всё за нас решила. Вот, говорит, тебе ученица, радуйся, в кои веки что-то умное придумала! Рэрити ещё попробовала что-то вякнуть, да куда там…

 _«Твспр укусила муха? Матюгалась при Свтбл, Стглм в компромате обваляла, Тркс к чейнджлингам послала!»_.

— Тётя Трикси рассказывала, была идея Свити в кантерлотскую Школу сплавить.

— Была, точно. Трикси же и предложила. Только эта идея долго не продержалась — какая там кантерлотская Школа, когда тут и дома можно весело приключаться, да принцессе Луне письма писать!

— А вот про письма?

— А то ты сама не догадываешься, у кого она эту идею позаимствовала. Хочу, говорит, письма принцессе писать о выученных уроках, и всё тут! Ну, у меня по сравнению с Твайлайт труба пониже и дым пожиже, сама понимаешь. Кстати, Твайлайт её как принцесса не устроила — сказала, что ненастоящая! В смысле, когда сюда приехала, принцессой же не была.

 _«Письма Пр.Л. — труба пониже и дым пожиже. Твспр типа ненастоящая принцесса, сначала не была!»_.

— А у вас из тех писем чего-нить осталось?

— Так это ты в Кантерлоте и спрашивай. Если уж тебе во дворце такое поручение дали и такую бумагу выдали, наверняка покажут что-нибудь.

— Ой, правда ведь! Пасибочки, тётя Старлайт!

 _«Про письма спросить во дворце!»_.

***

— О-о-о!.. — простонала Рэрити, едва глянув на бумажку и выслушав вопрос. — Как же некстати… я уже так надеялась, что всё это в прошлом… — она телекинезом подтянула к себе любимую кушетку и привычно плюхнулась на неё в драматической позе.

— Да я как бы уже почти про всё в курсе, — осторожно сказала Эппл Блум. — Мне Свити уж объяснила, шо у вас по семейной истории одно числится, а по правде другое было.

— Она знает, что я знаю, что она мне про ту магическую икоту врала?

— Э… вродькак нет… — над словом «закосила» появилось лихорадочно нацарапанное _«Ррт просекла↓»_.

— Намекни ей, пожалуйста, дорогуша.

— А что ж вы сами… не того?

— Да знаешь ли ты, что такое «стыдно»? — надрывно вопросила Рэрити. — Ничего ты не знаешь, девочка!

— Э-э… — умно прокомментировала Эппл Блум.

— Почему, по-твоему, я так надеялась, что эта история забыта? Я же была в одном шаге от величайшего позора своей жизни! Я — я, Рэрити! — оказалась творчески бессильной! Мне заказали платье, а я что?!

— Что? — осторожно спросила Эппл Блум. — Свити же говорила, вроде какое-то платье там было…

— Пффф! «Платье»! Быдланский балахон! Бездарная банальщина! Безвкусная… — модельерша помахала копытом в воздухе, явно подыскивая ещё одно слово на ту же букву, не нашла и небрежно отмахнулась: — Платье, дорогуша, должно подчёркивать уникальность и индивидуальность заказчицы! Говорить о них всему миру! А я три дня ломала голову и ничего не придумала. Ни-че-го! Сшила ерунду по выкройке из книжки времён своей бабушки — думала, может хоть как-то сойдёт за оригинальность. Просто чтобы хоть что-то было. Поэтому, когда я увидела, что сестра вот-вот чего-нибудь натворит, я ей сразу кристалл подставила под импульс, чтобы импульсом тем по моей халтуре прилетело!

— Не поняла. А чё, обгорелые лохмотья были бы лучше, что ли?!

— Конечно! Намного, намного лучше! Ну как же ты не понимаешь: проваленный заказ — это позорище. А работа, погибшая из-за чрезвычайных обстоятельств — это совсем другое, это уже сочувствие! Ну в самом деле, не винить же ребёнка с психотравмой из-за испуга. Ну, вернула бы аванс, и все дела.

— Опять не поняла. А чё, сразу сказать про погибшую работу…

— Дорогуша! — Рэрити выпрямилась. — Я всё-таки ещё не дошла до того, чтобы делать крайней свою сестру вообще без всякого повода! Ты себе не представляешь, как я обрадовалась, что тот дурацкий импульс решил проблему и врать вообще не пришлось.

Эппл Блум почувствовала, что у неё ум начинает заходить за разум от этих морально-модельерных дилемм, и решила немного сменить тему:

— А чё’эт за заказ-то был, что кактусы кстати пришлись?

— О, платье для одной журналистки. Ведущая светской хроники, обожающая скандалы. Смотри, как хорошо получилось: платье бабушкиного фасона с живыми кактусами. То есть светские скандалы стары как мир, но мастер всегда углядит в них новые острые моменты. Или вот ещё так: корни свежих скандалов уходят в бабушкины времена…

— Случайно, не Квик Чаптер?

— Ты её знаешь? Нет, не она, Чаптер работает по сенсациям вообще, а не по светским скандалам… Ну вот, теперь тебе известно всё.

— Не всё. Тётя Рэрити, а почему вы сначала не хотели, чтобы Старлайт Глиммер учила Свити?

— О-о-о!.. — тётя Рэрити приняла на восемьдесят процентов более драматическую позу. — Ну зачем, зачем тебе нужно вытаскивать на белый свет ещё и это моё позорище?! Впрочем, какая теперь разница… Девочка, я просто не была уверена, может ли она _научить_. Уметь и учить — это же совершенно разные вещи! Посмотри на меня: никто не посмеет сказать, что я не умею шить, но научить другого… да ты на сестру мою посмотри, и это за столько лет!

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Да! Я пыталась намекнуть Старлайт, что у неё в прошлом никакого опыта наставничества не было, и стоит ли браться сразу с ребёнком — а она подумала, что я имею в виду совсем другие моменты её прошлого. А мне даже в голову не приходило, что это может прийти ей в голову! То есть до тех пор, пока не вернулась Твайлайт и не огласила эти моменты вслух, как бы от моего имени! Ей, похоже, тоже кое-что в голову не приходило, тактичность я имею в виду… Никогда бы я сама такого не сказала! И вот стоим мы там — я вот-вот сгорю со стыда, Старлайт вот-вот расплачется, и Твайлайт вся такая довольная, что меня перед ней подставила и всё за нас решила!

— То есть вы не возражали?

— Ну… сказать по правде, мне эта идея тогда не очень нравилась, но не вот так же в лоб! Это теперь-то понятно, что получилось как нельзя лучше — личная ученица завуча Школы Дружбы, протеже принцессы Луны, как-никак! — а тогда я себе всю голову сломала, как бы перед Старлайт извиниться. И опять ни одной идеи, прямо как с тем платьем… Ну, конечно, сказала, что извиняюсь, когда она ко мне на следующий день приходила Свити Белль отпрашивать в поездку, и сразу же разрешила…

— Э-э… — осторожно сказала Эппл Блум. — А вы вообще в курсе, что тётя Трикси и тётя Старлайт надеялись, что не разрешите? Ну, чтобы тётя Старлайт за ту пару дней от шока отошла и маленько с идеей пообвыклась?

Ответом ей был отчётливый стук, с которым Рэрити сделала фэйсхуф.

***

Выйдя из «Карусели», Эппл Блум почувствовала, что ум зашёл за разум окончательно. У неё уже не оставалось никакой уверенности в том, что за следующую пару дней она успеет свести шесть услышанных рассказов в единое целое, и она решила просто зафиксировать их по отдельности.

А пока заметка «Твспр укусила муха» пополнилась ещё одним примечанием: _«Ррт перед Стглм подставила!»_.


	4. Эппл Блум сталкивается с сюрпризом

— А я про вас в библиотеке спрашивала! — с порога сообщила Эппл Блум. — То есть, ой, здрасьте!

— Что нашла? Тебе тоже не болеть.

— Две пьесы в соавторстве с какой-то Санни Скайс.

— Было дело. Читала?

— Не-а. Пьесы тяжко читать, они ж ведь так пишутся, что им ещё постановщик нужен, который по-своему показывает. Да и времени не было.

— Ну, тут ты не совсем права. Есть много замечательных пьес, которые прекрасно читаются с листа. Впрочем, в данном случае постановка действительно значит всё… А что по делу?

— Кажись, до меня допёрло, зачем нужны официальные версии.

— Уже неплохо. Ещё что?

— Во! — Эппл Блум выложила на стол шесть листов бумаги с шестью отпечатанными рассказами. — Думала, как всё это можно вместе свести, но тут офигеешь, пока сведёшь.

Квик Чаптер окинула листы буквально одним секундным взглядом — казалось бы, за такое время прочитать их было невозможно, однако следующая реплика свидетельствовала об обратном:

— Мда. Семейные тайны Свити Белль, интрижка по её сплаву со стороны Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси… и везде это твоё «едрёно сено»…

— Просто я про него первым делом в этой связи услышала, — пояснила Эппл Блум. — Ну и вродькак за него зацепилась.

— Забавная деталь, да. А что скажешь про главное?

— Не знаю даже, блин. Чё-то мне эти семейные тайны неохота по секрету всему свету растрёпывать. Свити же мне подруга всё-таки.

— Так ведь тебя никто и не заставляет. Ты автор, тебе и решать, до какой степени откровенничать в будущей книге. Только тебе.

— И как эту степень определить?

— Чутьём. Постепенно оно у тебя появится. А пока… если тебя интересует моё мнение?..

Эппл Блум кивнула.

— Пожалуй, я бы не стала раскрывать семейную тайну, тут ты правильно решила. Вариант с магической икотой вполне нормален… он правдоподобен, достаточно забавен сам по себе, и всё равно не имеет никакого отношения к тому, ради чего задумана эта затея. А вот едрёно сено я бы оставила. Интрижку по сплаву… если твоя подружка о ней знает, то тоже оставила бы. Но девять шансов из десяти, что знает. Сейчас это уже ничего, кроме смеха, не вызовет. Странно другое…

— Что?

— Ты поняла, _как_ всё начиналось. Но из собранных тобой материалов совершенно невозможно понять, _почему_! А ведь именно это является нашей конечной целью… тебе сказали, что я знаю кое-что, чего не знают другие, но даже если бы не знала, то насторожилась бы. Есть такое слово — «туфта»…

— Где туфта?! — Эппл Блум уставилась на листы с подозрением.

— Смотри сама. Ты опросила шестерых, и пятерым из них твои расспросы не доставили особого удовольствия. Ладно твоя сестра — она тут только очень косвенно при чём. Ладно Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси — им скрывать уже нечего. Но вот твоей подруге и её старшей сестре очень даже есть что скрывать — а они по первой просьбе всё выложили. И только один рассказ в этом смысле отличается от других… причём по странному совпадению, он ещё и самый короткий, не считая рассказа Эпплджек. И это полностью согласуется с тем, что известно мне…

Эппл Блум положила копытце на лист, в верхней части которого было напечатано «Пр. ТВАЙЛАЙТ СПАРКЛ».

— Да. У тебя никаких рабочих заметок не сохранилось? Из них иногда можно выудить важные детали.

Из недр сумки на стол был вытащен блокнот.

— Похвальная предусмотрительность… Ну-ка, давай посмотрим, что ты там набросала по ходу своих расспросов…

Взгляд журналистки пополз по кривым строчкам — на сей раз куда медленней и внимательней, чем по печатным листам.

— Стоп! Это что?! — Квик Чаптер указала на запись «часть истории пропустила».

— А, ну это принцесса Твайлайт так сказала. Дескать, разговор про то ученичество без неё начался, она уже потом к нему подключилась, когда вернулась.

— Именно так и сказала, что часть истории пропустила? Сама?

— Агась.

— Ну-ка вспоминай, когда именно: до или после рассказа?!

— М-м-м… а так и так. Она это дважды говорила.

— Ну надо же! Твайлайт Спаркл научилась правдивой лжи второго рода. Ай да принцесса Дружбы!

— Чего?

— Слушай и учись сама. Есть два основных способа солгать, не сказав ни слова неправды. Первый довольно простой: нужно вкладывать в свои слова абсолютно буквальный смысл. Или, если отвечаешь на вопрос, отвечать именно про то, что было спрошено, а не про то, что спрашивающий на самом деле хотел узнать. Про всё, что сверх этого — молчать, если не спрашивают.

— А, ну это знаю. Это как на всяких конкурсах юных талантов награждают всех. Типа, первое-второе места по правде, а третье всем остальным. И родители потом такие: «аж сорок участников было, а наш-то третье место занял, вот диплом!».

— Именно. Вот диплом за третье место, а всего было сорок участников. А что из этих сорока с такими дипломами ушли тридцать восемь, говорить вовсе не нужно. Да ты же в нашу прошлую встречу сама такой трюк провернула, когда сказала, что тот долдон из дворца пытался рассказывать тебе про вазу и давал двадцать бит.

— Агась.

— Это правдивая ложь первого рода. Второй род гораздо сложнее, тут нужно так сформулировать свои слова, чтобы в них всё было правдой, но услышали совсем не то, чего было вложено. Вот она тебе сказала перед началом рассказа, что часть истории пропустила — ну правильно, разговор-то начался без неё! А потом рассказала и повторила. И вот придёшь ты к ней с претензией, что не всё было рассказано, а она посмотрит на тебя большими удивлёнными глазами: конечно, не всё! Я же прямо два раза говорила, что часть истории пропустила! Ты ничего не переспрашивала, я и подумала, что тебе не нужно! Откуда мне было знать-то?!

— Бли-и-ин… С этими вашими приёмчиками точно шизиком станешь…

— Параноиком, а не шизиком, если уж быть точным. И кто бы говорил: в прошлый раз ты мне написала эссе, как кого-то по блату пристраивали в Школу для одарённых единорогов, а теперь приносишь материал, из которого следует, что именно так предполагалось поступить с твоей подругой.

— Ой, блин… Не, это просто совпадение.

— Вот-вот. Сначала совпадения, потом слишком много совпадений, потом паранойя… Привыкай, раз в эти игры ввязалась.

— А она, принцесса Твайлайт то есть, точно не всё рассказала?

— Точно-точно. Скажи-ка ей при случае вот что… э, лучше запиши: «Тётя Твайлайт, вот вы в прошлый раз часть истории пропустили, а можно всё-таки её услышать? Про ту ночь, когда Спайк ходил во сне, а вам не спалось, и чего вы из той ночи вынесли?».

— А спросит, откуда я это взяла?

— Так и скажи: от того, кто в курсе этих снов.

— Ой, это ж опять тот второй род, да?

— Точно. Ты этим никого конкретно не назовёшь, но подумано будет понятно что.

— А вы-то откуда в курсе?

— О-о-о, это вторая половина истории. Но давай сначала с первой закончим. С учётом того, что́ я тебе пару минут назад сообщила… попробуй-ка найти в этом ученичестве некое общее обстоятельство, которое здесь присутствует в нескольких местах разом… и которого тут что-то слишком много?

— Да сны же! Свити приснилось, как эту сферу ставить, Старлайт приснилось, что она жеребят учит, Спайк, я так поняла, что во сне ходил, а Твайлайт, наоборот, не спала чего-то?

— Молодец!

— Оба-на! А ведь Твайлайт ещё говорила, что как раз в тот момент получила письмо от принцессы Луны с перепутанной датой!

— Даже так? Дважды молодец! Вот это очень важная деталь, нужно было в печатную версию обязательно включить.

— Да я не подумала. Ну, было письмо, которое типа важное, а на самом деле нет, это-то я напечатала.

— В журналистском расследовании лишних деталей не бывает, запомни это раз и навсегда. Ну что ж, теперь тебе понятна задача на время до нашей следующей встречи.

Эппл Блум подтащила блокнот обратно к себе:

— Свести шесть рассказов в один без этих семейных тайн?

— Так. Без них тебе будет попроще.

— Спросить у принцессы Твайлайт вот это, чего сегодня с ваших слов записала?

— Так.

— Поговорить с принцессой Луной про те сны и то письмо?

— Да. Скажешь во дворце, когда тебя будут отправлять домой, тебе устроят эту встречу в один из следующих визитов.

— Ой, а она ответит?

— Конечно. Вспомни, от кого исходило предложение написать книжку. Я тебе даже больше скажу: именно здесь кроется корень всей идеи.

— А ещё больше сказать — никак? Ну, пож-жалуйста!

— Хм. Скажем пока так: принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл придумала весьма нетривиальную затею. Это было довольно сложно, и она обратилась за помощью. Ей помогли, но при этом… хм… её затея оказалась частью другой затеи. А в самом центре затей оказался тот факт, что некие Свити Белль, Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси сошлись вместе.

— А эти их гастроли у чейнджлингов… тоже затея?

— О да.

— На что мне обратить внимание?

— А тебе факты известны?

— Ну… Свити все уши прожужжала, да я сейчас ещё кое-что поняла.

— Давай послушаем, что именно ты знаешь.

— Вроде как они отправились на ту гастроль, Старлайт их перебросила телепортом. Недалеко от улья начали репетировать или как-то ещё готовиться. Потом на улей напал насекомый монстр, они его жук-пуком называют и всё время зачем-то добавляют, что это рабочее название. Я так понимаю, они этого жука от улья прогнали, своим телепортом опять же, но Трикси чего-то напутала, и он вместо дискордовых куличек оказался в Понивилле. Ну, они-то там в улье это знать не могли, конечно — пока они там отдохнули, да пока их там наградили, да пока в обратный путь двинулись… о представлении-то речь уже не шла. Приезжают в Понивилль, и здрасьте, тут опять этот жук-пук! Прогнали его опять, на этот раз вроде как надо, их тут снова наградили, и аккурат после этого Свити уже и слышать не хотела про Школу одарённых единорогов. Как-то так.

— Всё правильно. Ну тогда я повторюсь: попробуй найти общее обстоятельство, которое присутствует в нескольких местах, и которого тут почему-то слишком много.

— Хм-м-м-м… — Эппл Блум задумалась, но на этот раз ей ничего не приходило в голову.

— Трижды, — подсказала Квик Чаптер.

— Три раза? Блин… не вижу, вот хоть убейте.

— Тогда, наверное, сто́ит отложить это до следующего раза…

— Нет! Ну, подскажите ещё, пожалста!

Журналистка поджала губы.

— Насекомые… — с явной неохотой проговорила она.

— Эм-м… а почему трижды-то? Этот монстр нападал на улей и на Понивилль. Где третий раз?

— Неудавшийся пикник, — Квик Чаптер постучала по листу бумаги с записью рассказа Свити Белль.

— Упс. Точно.

— Ты переключилась на дальнейшие события и перестала обращать внимание на предшествующие. Нельзя так делать, всё взаимосвязано… по крайней мере, нужно исходить из того, что всё _может быть_ взаимосвязано.

— Поня-атненько…

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, хочу спросить у тебя вот что. Ты сама-то при той атаке на Понивилль присутствовала?

— Агась. Ну, не в само́м городе, я это с фермы видела, чуток со стороны.

— Сколько та атака длилась по времени?

— Что-то между тремя и четырьмя часами. Ой, чё там было! Принцессы Твайлайт с подругами нету, у них опять что-то срочное случилось, тётя Старлайт с тётей Трикси на ту свою гастроль укатили, тётя Бон-Бон с тётей Лирой в Кантерлоте на концерте тёти Октавии… Чего делать, никто не знает, магия-то на этого жукопука не действует. Потом кто-то допёр поднять в небо всех городских пегасов, чтоб они эту вонь ветром отгоняли. Ну, они и отгоняли все те три часа, ухайдакались вусмерть… Но всё ж продержались, пока гастролёры не вернулись. Самое-то смешное — перед тем, как того вонючку вышвырнули, он крайний раз навонять ещё успел, а пегасы-то рты на такое зрелище с вышвыриванием раззявили, ну город и накрыло. Ну, то есть, это нам на ферме смешно было, а в городе-то, поди, не очень.

— Весьма интересно, — хмыкнула журналистка. — Весьма… Раз уж ты всё это в красках описала, давай ковать железо, пока горячо. Отвлекаясь от всего остального, тебе конкретно в этих двух атаках жук-пука ничего не кажется странным? Сначала на улей, а потом на Понивилль?

— Да вроде нет, а чё? Ну, лажанулась тётя Трикси, она ж сама признаёт.

— Три-четыре часа атаки, по твоим же собственным словам. А сколько времени занимает дорога от чейнджлингов до Понивилля? А сколько времени они ещё провели в улье после того, как тётя Трикси лажанулась? Ты об этом тоже говорила несколько минут назад.

— Оба-на…

— Вот именно. Эти атаки не сходятся по времени, между ними прошли почти сутки. У чейнджлингов и в Понивилле был не один и тот же монстр. И тётя Трикси здесь на самом деле ни при чём.

— Бли-и-и-ин! А может, он просто где-то отлёживался после того, как его от улья телепортнули? Отлежался, пришёл в себя и напал?

— Вообще да, такое объяснение логично и вполне возможно. Но не в этом случае… видишь ли, я просто _знаю_. Знаю совершенно точно.

— Откуда?

Журналистка вздохнула и встала из-за стола. Прошлась туда-сюда по комнате, зачем-то выглянула в окно. Сообщила в пространство:

— Я так надеялась, что с этим можно будет подождать хотя бы до третьей встречи… — и сколдовала на себя какое-то заклинание, окутавшее её ярко-зелёным облаком.

Когда аура рассеялась, перед обалдевшей Эппл Блум, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, стояла королева чейнджлингов.


	5. Эппл Блум получает объяснения

Эппл Блум отреагировала не самым достойным, но абсолютно естественным для кобылки её возраста способом — завизжала во всю мощь своих лёгких.

Кризалис стоически выдержала этот звуковой удар, дождалась паузы на перевод дыхания и сообщила:

— На улице ничего не слышно. Заклинание против подслушивания.

Продолжения визга не последовало, зато следующая реакция была уже куда более осмысленной и похвальной — Эппл Блум соскочила со стула и бросилась на королеву, нагнув голову.

За мгновение до контакта раздался хлопок. Кризалис исчезла со своего места и появилась на пару шагов правее. Кобылка едва не врезалась в шкаф, но её придержало магической хваткой за хвост, и она лишь чуть стукнулась плечом. С верхней полки свалилась и разлетелась вдребезги тарелка.

— Королева Кризалис, конечно, великая злодейка, — прозвучал насмешливый комментарий, — но зачем же посуду-то бить?

Третьей реакцией Эппл Блум было броситься в окно — Скуталу однажды объясняла, как это нужно правильно делать. Выбивать не головой, а выставленными вперёд неё копытами, в случае маленького окна целиться ими не в стекло, а в переплёт рамы, и обязательно складывать крылья перед ударом, плотно прижимая их к телу.

Крыльев, правда, в наличии не было, зато были сильные задние ноги. Толчок удался на славу… но едва эти самые ноги оторвались от пола, вокруг кобылки с негромким «чпок!» возник зеленоватый упругий пузырь, на чём прыжок и закончился.

— Считай, тебе удалось меня удивить ещё раз, — сообщила Кризалис. — Не знала, что ты умеешь эти пегасьи штучки.

Эппл Блум яростно лягнула пузырь изнутри. Сначала он легко поддался, но сразу же погасил удар своей упругостью. Кризалис вздохнула:

— Придётся немного подождать. Думаю, речь идёт самое большее о четверти часа… и если ты ещё не поняла, то тебе абсолютно ничто не угрожает. Равно как и твоим друзьям. Извини, что пришлось вот так, но вопли и погромы в центре Кантерлота мне совершенно ни к чему.

Она передвинула пузырь на середину комнаты и развернула так, чтобы в поле зрения его узницы оказались настенные часы.

Эппл Блум задумалась. Голос королевы не был злым, смотрела она тоже без злости. Орать и дрыгаться, очевидно, не имело никакого смысла, так что оставалось лишь ждать.

Ждать, как и было обещано, долго не пришлось. На девятой минуте в комнате сверкнула яркая вспышка, из которой возник свиток. Кризалис подскочила к нему и ловко толкнула дырчатым копытом так, что он влетел в пузырь и остановился там. Кивнула и сделала приглашающий жест.

Свиток представлял собой лист бумаги, который удерживался в свёрнутом состоянии двумя печатями на торцах. Изображение такой печати было известно всей Эквестрии по школьным учебникам… собственно, въяве это почти никто и никогда не видел. Зато по тем же учебникам было прекрасно известно, что сломать такую печать может лишь тот, кому послание адресовано, а любая попытка прочесть его в обход печатей приведёт к тому, что свиток моментально рассыплется в пыль.

Кризалис снова кивнула. Эппл Блум сжала копытцами одну из печатей — та с негромким звоном исчезла. За окном мигнуло солнце, как будто его на долю секунды закрыла собой здоровенная птица.

Со второй печатью произошло то же самое. Личность отправителя удостоверялась самым надёжным способом, какой только был возможен во всей Эквестрии.

Текст письма гласил: «Дорогая Эппл Блум! Я понимаю, что ты сейчас шокирована, и очень извиняюсь за это, но ты и сама видишь — проблему отношений между пони и чейнджлингами действительно нужно решать. Причём не просто решать, а начиная с себя. Я обещала, что ты узнаешь кое-что новое, чего пока не знает никто другой, и теперь тебе известно: дружба между нашими народами началась гораздо раньше, чем принято считать. Это ещё не всё, тебе предстоит узнать и другие вещи, про которые заверяю тебя своим словом, что они развеселят тебя, а не шокируют. Очень надеюсь, что ты не бросишь начатое из-за того, что сейчас на тебя свалилось! Твоей наставнице, я имею в виду мою подругу и соавтора королеву Кризалис, можно и нужно доверять — верь, и тебе проще будет выполнить задачу».

Последняя фраза, в которой имя называлось прямым текстом, не оставляла никаких сомнений. Эппл Блум подняла взгляд от письма и посмотрела со смесью интереса и настороженности.

— Прочитала? — поинтересовалась Кризалис.

Кивок.

— Успокоилась?

Кивок.

— Орать и громить ещё будешь?

Эппл Блум чуть не кивнула в третий раз, потом спохватилась и помотала головой.

— Сейчас…

Пузырь опустился, так что находящаяся в нём кобылка оказалась сидящей на полу, и распался на зелёные клочья, быстро развеявшиеся в воздухе.

— Что дальше? — спросила королева.

— В смысле, «что дальше»?

— У тебя сейчас есть выбор: уйти или остаться. Если уйдёшь, унесёшь с собой две тайны, я имею в виду личность Квик Чаптер и знание о том, что за дружбой с чейнджлингами кроется нечто большее, включая ученичество твоей подружки. У тебя хватит ума держать язык за зубами, не сомневаюсь. Если останешься… узнаешь кое-что ещё, и придётся над этим работать.

— А эта Квик Чаптер…

— Перед тобой. Единорожки с таким именем нет, и никогда не было. Я никого собой не подменяла, если ты об этом. У этой Квик Чаптер даже инициалы мои, если ты не заметила1.

— А как-нить по-другому нельзя было?

— Как? Ну подскажи на будущее. Я же говорю, что думала открыться тебе не раньше следующей встречи, но ты меня буквально вынудила сделать это сейчас.

— Чё?!

— Чё слышала. После всех сегодняшних намёков и подсказок ты бы задумалась, откуда мне это известно. Сопоставив это с другими фактами обо мне, легко могла бы догадаться сама. Так уж лучше, чтобы ты узнала правду здесь от меня же, чем додумалась дома и… я не знаю, вскочила бы среди ночи с воплями об измене!

— Какими фактами-то? Чё я о вас знала-то, пока мне во дворце не сказали?!

— Зато после того, как сказали, много чего узнала. Начать хотя бы с жука на метке… меня, конечно, предупредили, с кем я буду иметь дело, и я заготовила объяснение… но оно, по-моему, получилось корявым.

— Нормальное объяснение, — буркнула Эппл Блум. — После того, как однажды оказалось, что метка с черепушкой означает талант археолога… А что, рисунок изменить никак?

— Никак. Если метка есть, то она отражает внутреннюю сущность, и хоть ты тресни. А гримировать её опасно и ненадёжно, Старлайт Глиммер подтвердит. Далее, моя магическая аура… — Кризалис подхватила ей блокнот и повертела перед носом Эппл Блум, демонстрируя. — Ни у одного единорога нет ярко-зелёной магии, она вам вообще чужда! Из ваших только аликорны могут, и то не без труда. И заклинания работы с памятью — это высшая магия.

— А это-то мне откуда?!..

— От подружки. Как правильно выбивать собой окна — небось усвоила?

— Блин. Надо будет внимательнее слушать Свити про магию…

— Девочка, лишних знаний не бывает. От слова «совсем».

— Блин, вы прям как дядя Виндчейзер… А ещё что?

— Твои же записи! — Блокнот раскрылся. — Две пьесы! В соавторстве с Санни Скайс! Неужели в Эквестрии ещё есть кто-то, кто не знает, что это псевдоним Селестии?!

— Я не знала! И принцесса Твайлайт, кажись, тоже!

— Допустим. А названия?! «Королевская свадьба» и «Похищение с превращением» — они что, тебе совсем ни о чём не говорят?!

— О, бли-и-и-ин!!! А там чё, и правда…

— Нет. Это нормальные пьесы для театра, которым мы дали такие названия… говоря твоими словами, чисто по приколу. Ну, то есть, парочка моментов там использована… сама прочитаешь, если захочешь.

— Дальше!

— Дальше я всё-таки очень хочу знать, что ты будешь делать.

Эппл Блум посмотрела на Кризалис. На письмо. На дверь. Чуть подумала.

Потом подошла к столу и залезла на стул.

— Почему? — лаконично спросила королева.

— Интересно, — столь же лаконично ответила кобылка.

— Готова мне доверять?

Вместо ответа Эппл Блум кивнула на письмо, так и оставшееся лежать на полу.

— Можно?..

Та кивнула ещё раз. Кризалис подняла бумагу, пробежала глазами. Заметила:

— Вообще, письма из-под таких печатей надо уничтожать сразу после прочтения.

— Делайте.

Письмо вспыхнуло ослепительным пламенем, после которого не осталось даже пепла.

— Хочешь, я перекинусь обратно? Мне всё равно.

— Не надо. Буду это… начинать с себя.

— Как скажешь. Чтобы закрыть вопрос о доверии… На пишущей машинке, что я тебе подарила, висят два моих заклинания. Одно очень сложное, с ним на этой машинке почти невозможно сделать опечатку, другое довольно простое. Позволяющее мне знать всё, что на ней печатают. Наверняка ты заметила, что я на твои бумаги посмотрела чисто символически.

— Да, а зачем?

— Всё-таки речь идёт о вопросах весьма важных и тонких. На всякий случай. Ну и для экономии времени. Могу снять одно или оба, как захочешь. Потом покажи машинку принцессе Спаркл или Старлайт Глиммер, они подтвердят результат. Или сами могут снять. Вопросов это не вызовет, на журналистские машинки в редакциях следилки вешают сплошь и рядом ради оперативности.

— М-м-м… — задумалась Эппл Блум.

— А вот корректорское заклинание я бы тебе посоветовала оставить. Штучная работа, большинству магов такое не под силу.

— Пусть остаются оба. По этому делу мне от вас вродькак секретить нечего, а если для школы чего понадобится напечатать… вы же сможете потерпеть?

— Смогу… — Кризалис тоже взгромоздилась на стул, что в её настоящем виде было несколько сложнее. — Теперь спрашивай.

— «Дружба между нашими народами началась гораздо раньше», — процитировала Эппл Блум по памяти. — Когда?

— Когда моя мать привела наш рой на земли Эквестрии. Около пяти с половиной веков назад.

— А вы тогда уже… э-э…

— Да. Это на моей памяти, я уже была, хоть и совсем малявкой. Пророчество о преображении было известно уже тогда, но его держали в тайне, передавая от королевы к королеве.

— Почему? И чего было столько времени скрываться?

— Смутные времена, вы же сами называете их Упадком Гармонии. Выживание роя было слишком важным вопросом, чтобы отказываться от скрытности и боевой формы.

— И это чё, дружба называется? А нападение на Кантерлот?! А похищение принцесс?!

— Это были пьесы про королевскую свадьбу и похищение с превращением. Если ты всерьёз думаешь, что я с парой сотен солдат могла бы захватить столицу или в одиночку повязать четырёх аликорнов… это, конечно, лестно. Но не более того.

— Ни фига́ себе пьесы!!! Нафига́?!

— Про первую лучше спроси во дворце, это не моя идея. Если коротко, то предполагалось проверить в деле и окончательно подготовить будущих правителей Кристальной Империи, возвращение которой ожидалось в са́мом скором времени. Мне такая идея не понравилась, но меня упросили.

— Санни Скайс?

— Она са́мая. Большие девочки играют в большие игры. Очень большие.

— А вторая? «Похищение с превращением»?

— Предполагалось, что она открыто подружит пони и чейнджлингов.

— _Всех_ чейнджлингов?

— А ты молодец. Да, всех.

— И чё пошло́ не так?

— Я засомневалась. В самый последний момент, когда роль была уже почти отыграна. Можешь спросить Старлайт Глиммер, она расскажет, как это было. На кону стояло слишком многое.

— В Эквестрии только один ваш рой?

— Именно поэтому. Как показало дальнейшее, я сомневалась не зря.

— Почему?

— Сколько новых чейнджлингов появилось на свет после того преображения?

— Да мне-то почём знать!

— А я тебе скажу. Ни одного за более чем полтора года, и никто — никто! — в преображённом рое об этом даже не задумывается. Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Не-а.

— Это значит, что мы должны появляться на свет вот такими, какими и были прежде. Лишь повзрослев, мы _можем_ преобразиться… но это преображение только для духовного развития, вопросов выживания оно никак не решает. Вам придётся смириться с тем, что «плохие» чейнджлинги и «хорошие» чейнджлинги неотделимы друг от друга, а нам… то есть _мне_ … да, _мне_ придётся торчать посередине и улаживать проблемы на три стороны. И как-то по-новому воспитывать своих детей, конечно.

— Вы… не можете измениться, как другие? — тихо спросила Эппл Блум.

— Не так, как другие, — уточнила с невеселой усмешкой Кризалис. — Мне ничего не стоит принять любой облик, но он будет ненастоящим. Потому что только вот в этом виде… — она развела копытами, — я могу делать то, что является моей сутью. Давать жизнь новым чейнджлингам, чтобы рой продолжал существовать. Видимо, это как ваши метки: если ты занимаешься выживанием — ты такой, если творишь и развиваешь — такой. Выживание первично. И хоть ты тресни. И любой чейнджлинг видит настоящее обличье любого другого… для этого чувства просто нет слов, но обмануть его невозможно.

— Ой…

— Тогда было неясно… если бы преображённый рой имел возможность воспроизводиться и размножаться — значит, дело однозначно во мне. Злодейка, неспособная к настоящей любви, и всё такое. Но эта возможность исчезла с преображением — значит, дело не во мне, просто мы так устроены. Тогда меня могли обвинить в обмане — дескать, не может, не хочет, притворяется, врёт… А так у нас ещё есть время и возможность что-то на этот счёт придумать. Правда, времени осталось уже совсем мало, потому тебя и призвали.

— Почему совсем мало?!

— В отсутствие феромонов… — Кризалис досадливо мотнула головой и перешла на речь попроще: — Моё тело уже довольно долгое время не получает внешних сигналов, что с роем всё в порядке. Что он окружает меня. С точки зрения природы это означает только одно — рой погиб! В этой ситуации главной и единственной задачей королевы является немедленное создание нового роя. Природа не дура, это срабатывает независимо от желания и почти не контролируется. Выживание первично! Можно лишь чуть-чуть подстроиться под обстоятельства, немножко ускорить или замедлить… чем я сейчас и занимаюсь.

— И сколь у вас… нас того времени?

— Следующее поколение чейнджлингов появится на свет через две, много через три луны. После этого я уже не смогу свободно распоряжаться своим временем. Ещё через две-три луны они смогут самостоятельно покидать новый улей.

— Ой, бли-и-ин!!!

— Это мне ещё повезло, что ваша… Санни Скайс… хоть сейчас соизволила почесаться и осознать, что проблемы отношений пони с другими расами надо всё-таки решать до конца! Кто бы там ни ткнул её шилом в круп насчёт ситуации с грифонами, он уже заслужил низкий поклон от чейнджлингов…

— Дядя Виндчейзер. А вы его знаете?

— Встречались. Та-а-ак, кажется, начинаю понимать! Это что, он читал в вашей Школе Дружбы грифонские стихи?!

— Агась.

— Дожили. Паладин Найтмэр Мун преподаёт в Школе Дружбы… похоже, нас прокляли гораздо сильнее, чем я думала…

— Чё?!..

— Старое зебриканское проклятье. «Чтоб тебе жить в интересные времена!». Если ты не заметила, они становятся всё более и более интересными.

— Заметила… — вздохнула Эппл Блум. Потом немного помолчала и тихо сказала: — Тётя Кризалис, только это ведь, наверно, невозможно. Ну, чтобы за две-три луны, пусть даже четыре-пять, написать книжку, которая бы всё объяснила, разрулила и уладила. Я-то уж точно не того…

— Конечно. Девочка, никто и не требует от тебя невозможного. Это же только первый шаг. От тебя хотят, чтобы ты написала книжку о приключении своей подружки для своего поколения. Из которой можно было бы понять, что вот есть Большая Игра и в рамках её есть много чего интересного. Хохмы, совместные приключения с теми же чейнджлингами, новые знания… Самое-то главное — что принцессы и правители тоже иногда делают глупости!

— Не поняла. А кто там из принцесс чё сглупил?

— Не хотела говорить прежде времени, но чего уж теперь… Вся эта история с ученичеством и последующим приключением была интрижкой принцессы Спаркл, вздумавшей собрать свою команду героев для спасения Эквестрии в чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Бред же какой-то.

— Вот я тоже сначала так думала. Но если вспомнить историю…

— То?

— Когда-то принцесса Луна собрала круг из двенадцати Детей Ночи, ты должна знать эту историю ничуть не хуже меня. Принцесса Селестия собрала Шестёрку Дружбы. Теперь вот принцесса Спаркл озаботилась… похоже, это у ваших принцесс какая-то особенность.

— Так, минуточку, я извиняюсь. А где тут принцесса Кэйденс?

— Принцесса Еды… — с откровенно насмешливыми нотками фыркнула Кризалис. — Не знаю, можно ли ей засчитать за попытку её собственную свадьбу с капитаном гвардии и братом без пяти минут другой принцессы, но на большее она всё равно не способна. Вот уж кто ненастоящая принцесса.

— Почему?!

— Потому что та же Спаркл практически всего добилась сама. Её направляли, но вперёд она шла _своими_ ногами и препятствия прошибала _своим_ лбом. А эта… один раз сделала что-то настоящее, за что и была вознесена… потом за неё всё делали другие. Роль в пьесе про свадьбу она провалила, всё вытащила опять-таки Спаркл, и то мне пришлось импровизировать, чтобы дать ей такую возможность. Стыд и позор, я пять минут тупо пялилась в окно, распевая какую-то дурацкую песенку и старательно делая вид, что не вижу ничего за спиной… И ведь кто-то мог подумать, что я впрямь такая дура… ладно, не бери в голову.

— А вы с ней…

— А вот это, — Кризалис расплылась в ухмылке, — не твоя проблема. И даже, хвала Праматери, не моя. Сей сюжет сочинила моя дорогая соавтор, ей и расхлёбывать. В чём она мне поклялась страшными клятвами. Даже знать не хочу, как она будет выкручиваться перед своими протеже… а со Старлайт Глиммер я объяснюсь. Здесь особых сложностей не предвижу. Не отвлекайся от дела.

— Интрижка по сбору команды.

— Да. Наша третья совместная пьеса. Ты уже почти обо всём догадалась. Принцессе Спаркл помогли выполнить задуманное… кое-кто обеспечил исполнителям правильные сны, я обеспечила инсектоидные декорации…

— Какие-какие?! — Эппл Блум потянулась к блокноту.

— Ну, насекомые. А кое-кто с са́мого верха всё это утвердил и одобрил. Мы немного поспорили, стоило ли вообще всё это затевать… Тия оказалась права — стоило. Когда случилась заваруха в Холлоу-Шэйдс, с ней разбиралась именно эта команда в чуть обновлённом составе, ну ты тоже в курсе. Другое дело, что это творение сумрачного гения Спаркл получилось _слишком_ хорошим — по недостатку опыта она сама не сумела толком его оценить, и достижение уплыло из её копыт в чужие.

— Чё? Вот это вообще не поняла.

— Холлоу-Шэйдс. Как нынче в книжках называют команду, впервые столкнувшуюся с культом?

— Лунная пятёрка… о!

— Вот именно. Учитывая уже известные тебе обстоятельства формирования команды, просто грех было не прибрать такой шедевр себе. Рановато ещё вашей принцессе Дружбы в такие игры играться, хоть тут я не ошиблась.

— Кстати, про обстоятельства. Тут уже два намёка было на что-то такое, что должно меня позабавить.

— Нет, — с улыбкой, но довольно твёрдо сказала Кризалис. — Не буду портить тебе впечатления и удовольствие. Сама раскопаешь, я тебе уже подсказала, что́ нужно спросить.

— Нет, так нет, — вздохнула Эппл Блум. — Мне ещё чего-нить надо про эту вашу игру знать?

— _Нашу_. Добро пожаловать.

— А мне, типа, не рановато?

— Ну, пока ещё не на таком уровне, конечно. Я тут тебе приготовила копию одного своего письма… думала отдать позже, но теперь уже неважно. — Рядом с шестью печатными листами лёг ещё один. — Зачаровала на тебя, никто другой текст не увидит. Но всё-таки осторожнее с такими письмами, ладно?

— Агась… — рассеянно отозвалась Эппл Блум, скользя глазами по строчкам. — Ой, а вот здесь: «Мы устроены слишком по-разному, чтобы я смогла адекватно передать словами свои ощущения от чрезмерной задержки на нынешней стадии… однако полагаю, что выражение „я вся дико чешусь“ поможет тебе в какой-то мере их представить…»?

— А, это… — Кризалис пожала плечами. — Всё-таки учти, что я писала год назад. Те признаки, что я принимала за близящееся преображение, оказались на самом деле предвестниками появления нового роя. Откуда мне было знать, раньше со мной такого не случалось…

— Понятно. Потом ещё перечитаю, — Эппл Блум стала складывать свои бумаги в сумку. — И когда нам теперь встречаться в следующий раз?

— Как будешь готова. Следующие две луны… полторы уж точно я в твоём распоряжении. Просто напечатай на машинке, что хочешь встретиться, время выбирай сама. И не торопись… сейчас тебе нужно многое обдумать. Иди, я буду ждать.

Кризалис телекинезом распахнула дверь.

— Э-э… — Эппл Блум глянула на дверь, потом на хозяйку дома.

— Я не стану высовываться наружу, — усмехнулась та. — Оттуда не заметят. И там всё равно сейчас свои.

Эппл Блум выглянула и увидела возле крыльца Виндчейзера. Чуть подумала и прокомментировала в пространство:

— Слово «свои» слишком двусмысленное. Какие стихи ты читал тогда на уроке?

— «Считаться достойным…». Плохой контрольный вопрос: на уроке была Оцеллия.

— Как ты вообще на том уроке оказался?

— Свити надоумила Старлайт.

— Я тут минут десять назад говорила, — сообщили изнутри дома, — что нас прокляли гораздо серьёзнее, чем казалось.

— Ты даже не представляешь, _насколько_ серьёзнее, — ответил Виндчейзер внутреннему голосу и обратился к Эппл Блум: — Пойдём, что ли?

— «Насколько серьёзнее» — что? — тут же заинтересовалась та.

— Твайлайт, кажется, раскопала ещё одну тайну прошлого. Даже не поленилась отыскать меня в рейсе, чтобы спросить моё мнение… но с этой историей вроде не связано.

— А ты ж говорил сестре, что не знаешь, зачем меня в Кантерлот вытащили?

— Тогда не знал. Мне сказали после того, как ты согласилась. Про ту интрижку я в курсе… в общих чертах, правда, но если услышишь чего двусмысленное — можешь обращаться. Интересно, что ты это спросила…

— А чё такого?

— Я как раз хотел тебе кое-что сказать, ради чего и пришёл. Я рассказывал вам троим про своих родителей и упоминал тётю Гэри, помнишь?

— Которая писала хронику? Ну да.

— Не хронику, скорее дневники. Впрочем, не суть важно. Были там такие слова: «Придёт время, все узнают, зачем всё это, для чего эти страдания, никаких не будет тайн2…». Вот.

— И… что?

— Тебе выдалась возможность поработать на это. По-моему, ради такого сто́ит постараться, нет?

— Агась. А куда мы идём?

— На вокзал. Посажу тебя на поезд, тебе ещё нужно как следует обдумать, что и как будешь дома рассказывать про сегодняшнюю встречу. Насчёт держать язык за зубами, надеюсь, ничего объяснять не нужно?

— Не нужно… — буркнула Эппл Блум, заранее не испытывая восторгов от того, что держать язык за зубами придётся в том числе от Скуталу и Свити Белль. Потом, однако, ей пришла в голову неплохая идея, и она слегка успокоилась. — Только мне это… с принцессой Луной надо бы поговорить. В следующий раз или там в послеследующий.

— Хорошо, это передам…

***

_«Тётя Кризалис!_

_Я пока в поезде домой ехала, маленько подумала и кое-что придумала. Надо будет всё написать так, чтобы сначала было это ученичество и приключение с хохмами, и только потом уже вот это всё про большие игры, чего Вы мне сегодня говорили. Но без особых подробностей, а просто с намёками, и в самом конце добавить то Ваше письмо, и пусть кто не дурак, тот уже сам дальше соображает. И мне бы ещё раздобыть первое письмо Свити про ученичество, которое она после того приключения написала. Я себе добавила в список вопросов и обязательно узнаю._

_А ещё вот что. Когда появятся маленькие чейнджлинги, можно мне будет на них посмотреть, как только будет можно? Даже не мне, а подругам. Потому что я-то язык за зубами держу, но они в конце концов всё равно же узнают. И наверное, меня убьют за то, что я в этом участвовала, а они нет. А если им такое пообещать, то может ещё и не убьют. Потому что иначе фигу они такое увидят. Пожалуйста?_

_А этот лист бумаги я сейчас сожгу, как допечатаю, я же понимаю. Про это не беспокойтесь»._

* * *

  1. «Quick Chapter» и «Queen Chrysalis».  ↩

  2. В нашем мире эти слова были сказаны героями чеховской пьесы «Три сестры» (1900)  ↩





End file.
